Un Chat Show Común
by Jhumimi1
Summary: Sinopsis: Han habido muchos Chat Show de HTF y como comienzo de todo, los personajes de HTF fueron secuestrados por sus "fans" para que se sometan a hacer torturosos pedidos,responder preguntas vergonzosas y toda clase de barbaridades … soy nueva no me maten si esta mal D:!
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenece , le pertenece a MondoMedia.**

**Advertencia 2: Los personajes son mitad humanos y mitad animales, tienen cola, orejas y/o cuernos de animal pero lo demas es de humano.**

**Sinopsis: Han habido muchos Chat Show de HTF y como comienzo de todo, los personajes de HTF fueron secuestrados por sus "fans" para que se sometan a hacer torturosos pedidos,responder preguntas vergonzosas y toda clase de barbaridades … Podrán los personajes de HTF escaparse de sus supuestos "fans"?Los lectores no serán tan crueles esta vez? Si quiere saberlo quédese en este canal…. espera que? ._.**

**Un Chat Show Común**

-CACA - grito una chica de cabello castaño, ojos anaranjados, llevaba un suéter blanco y unos jeans.

-...Porque dijiste eso - dijo un chico de cabellos casi dorados que estaban sujetados por una coleta, ojos verdes, con una camisa blanca y encima de ella un chaleco azul, con unos jeans de color negro.

-Por que me dijeron que empezara así el chat show.

-Osea que si una persona te dice que te golpees con un muro tu te golpearías con el?...- habló una chica igual a la otra solo que en vez de ojos naranjas eran rojo oscuro.

-Mira Alih, deja al mundo libre de tu horrible humor - La otra chica mostraba su ceño fruncido.

-Cuando seas normal Jhu -Respondió Alih con mala ca

ra.

-Podrian por favor parar, casi nunca pelean y tiene que pelear en el momento menos preciso? -habló el castaño claro interponiéndose en la conversación ya que veía que Jhu le iba contestar a Alih.

-Mira Hei si el destino quiere que peleemos, no podemos contradecirlo - respondió Jhu rodando los ojos.

- Si Hei, que sensible te pones a veces, ya parece que estas en tus dias - esta vez hablo Alih poniéndose al lado de Jhu.

-..-_-*

-Bueno ahora que han terminado trio de idiotas podrían desatarme? - hablo Splendont que se encontraba atado en una silla y abajo de la silla había kriptonuez impidiendo liberarse.

-Dejame pensarlo...eeeemmmmmmm…..NO - hablo Jhu mientras se ponía un dedo en la barbilla haciendo como si lo estuviera pensara.

-JURO QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ IRÁN DIRECTO A LA CÁRCEL - dijo Splendont mientras se removía de la silla desesperado.

-Wow amenazando a tres mujeres indefensas y aparte les pides ayuda insultandolas, que caballero - se pudo apreciar el sarcasmo en la voz de Alih.

-Eeeh - dijeron uninsolos Jhu y Hei indignados.

-Okey perdon, dos mujeres no tan indefensas y un casi-mujer que si es indefensa - dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Ahi si.

-Hijas de…

-Haaaaay qué hago aquí- interrumpió Splendid mientras se daba cuenta que estaba en la misma situación que Splendont.

-Ohhhh, genial…-Splendont se mostró fastidiado ante el despertar del "héroe".

-Espera que hago aqui- Se mostró nervioso al darse cuenta que estaba atado a un silla y no podía liberarse.

-Bueno a volver al tema principal- Jhu se mostró un poco aburrida al recordar el porqué les secuestró - Primero que nada debo informales que ustedes cinco se encuentran en una de las salas del Chat Show.

-Cinco? Pero los únicos que veo aparte de ustedes son el idiota de Splendont y yo...y que es eso de…

-A quien llamas idiota idiota, que no ves que están aquí también el retrasado de lumpy, Mole, el bipolar de Flippy y como lazo de cierra el héroe más idiota del mundo - interrumpió Splendont dejando en claro que los mencionados se encontraban en la misma sala y casi misma circunstancias que ellos solo que inconscientes (y sin kriptonuez).

-Enrealidad es Fliqpy pero bueno, ustedes cinco están aquí ya que son los más peligrosos de HTF se encuentran en una habitación más…... apropiada para ustedes - explico Jhu como eligiendo las palabras menos insultantes.

-ESPERA QUEEE! DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS DEMÁS! Y COMO EN REALIDAD ES FLIQPY ES QUE ESTA AQUI!..- Splendid empezó a hundir de preguntas a los anfitriones, mostrando su mayor confusión y desesperación en las pregunta.

-Tranqui una pregunta por una azulito - Esta vez fue Alih quien contestó - Todo el mundo sabe son los más peligrosos de HTF.

-Eso ya lo dijeron! - hablo Splendont mostrando que se le acaba la paciencia

-Me dejas continuar Rojito...gracias los demás se encuentran en otras salas, osea que no están en la misma sala y Fliqpy esta aqui porque si no no podríamos realizar lo que teníamos preparado - Termino cansada Alih de explicar.

- Aaah, mi cabeza…- la voz de Flippy rompió el silencio que se formo despues de la explicación de Alih mostrando que el que estaba ahí no era Fliqpy si no Flippy.

- Uuups, tal vez me equivoque de persona - Esta vez se pudo ver a una Alih nerviosa

-ALIIHHH! - Gritaron unisolos Jhu y Hei que se encontraba antes en silencio.

-Aver en parte no es mi culpa son identicos, ademas si quieres un trabajo bien hecho haberlo hecho ustedes.

-Pero espera, quien se encuentra en la habitación donde debería estar Flippy - Pregunto nervioso Hei.

-Eeemmm, creo que Nutty, Toothy y Flaky - por un momento se pudo apreciar el silencio - OH POR DIOS HAY QUE IR A SALVARLOS!- chillo Jhu preocupada.

-ESPERA QUEEEE! QUE HAGO AQUI! PORQUE ESTOY ATADO! PORQUE FLIQPY ESTA SEPARADO DE MI Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE DONDE RAYOS ESTA FLAKY! -ahora era Flippy quien llenaba de preguntas a los anfitriones.

-Preguntas para después! Hei coge las máscaras de gas!- Grito Jhu mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

- Alih coge las máscaras! -Hei imitó la misma acción que Jhu y salió corriendo siguiendo a Jhu.

- Ya las tengo!- salió sosteniendo tres máscaras de gas dejando solos a los superhéroes, el veterano, un alce retrasado y un topo inconsciente

Cuando llegaron encontraron al cadáver de Nutty sin ojos, con una expresión de puro terror mientras en su cabeza había puñaladas de un cuchillo con todo los órganos sacados llano de sangre. También el cadáver de Toothy que mostraba una expresión peor que la de Nutty sin dientes y orejas y sin un ojo, con puñaladas en todo el torso y con el cerebro salido, mientras Fliqpy se encontraba encima de una Flaky muy asustada y llorando, atada por las muñecas y pies dándoles las espalda a los anfitriones sin notar su presencia.

-Ahora que estamos solos porque no nos divertimo un poco - dijo Fliqpy con sensualidad y sadimos mientras mostraba su sonrisa llena de colmillos.

-Será para otra Romeo! - Grito Jhu llamando la atención de los dos, pero no pudieron ver a quién le pertenecía la voz ya que se activó un gas somnífero muy potente causando que los dos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

**3 HORAS DESPUÉS**

-ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE PANDILLA DE VAGOS QUE YA ES DE DIA - grito Jhu y Alih unisolo mientras golpeaban una cuchara grande contra una olla, causando un sonido molesta causando su cometido, despertar a los HTF que se encontraban dormidos en el suelo...o al menos algunos de ellos.

-Espera como llegue aqui!- grito Cuddles asustado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Cuddles eres tu?-se pudo apreciar la voz asustada de Giggles.

-Giggles te encuentras bien!?-Se dirigió a Giggles con desesperación sin importarle pisar a sus compañeros que se levantaban del suelo.

-OYEE, PRÍNCIPE AZUL NOS ESTÁS PISANDO A TODOS!-reclamo Russell mostrando que su cara había una marca de suela de zapato, pero a Cuddles no le pudo importar menos ya que se encontraba abrazando a su novia como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Oh Cuddles estoy tan feliz de verte, tenía tanto miedo al despertar y ver que me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, oscuro y tenebroso, yo solo quería verte para sentirme segura entre tus fuertes brazos.

-Oye no te pases que tampoco es que se vea tan mal la sala - habló Jhu indignada.

- Oh Giggles perdoname por no estar contigo en el momento en el que me necesitaste, por favor perdoname! - la pareja siguió ignorando el comentario que soltó las castaña.

- Si ni siquiera fue 2 minuto exagerados!-hablo Jhu más enfadada por que la ignoraba.

-Oh Cuddles yo…

-Bueno si ya terminaron con sus oh y sus frases poco originales sacadas de telenovela mal actuada entonces voy a empezar - esta vez fue Hei quien interrumpió ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de la pareja - Ustedes ahora mismos se encuentran en la sala principal del CS, aqui harán los pedidos y preguntas de los/las lectores/as.

-Por qué crees que te vamos a ayudar, nos secuestraste para ayudar en esta estupidez y aun asi quieren que ayudemos- Toothy indignado se dirige hacia una puerta donde arriba decía salida pero cuando toco la manija de la puerta recibió una descarga eléctrica dejandole tostado y atontado.

-Se me olvido mencionar que ahora mismo si se fijan en sus cuellos o muñecas tendrán un collar o pulsera alrededor del área mencionado, esos artefactos como pudieron ver impidieron que toothy pudiera salir ya que esta conectado a cualquier salida de este lugar.

-Cualquier salida?- pregunto con miedo Petunia mientras abrazaba a Handy con miedo.

-Cualquier salida, ventanas, puertas, huecos, tragaluces-calco Alih con una sonrisa malévola.

,

-Ja crees que esto podrá detenerme con eso, pues están equivocados, yo como el héroe que soy os salvaré de este podrido lugar-Splendid puso una pose de "héroe"

-Idiota- susurró Splendont

-Y otro que insulta a la sala, insensibles- reclamo Jhu.

Cuando Splendid intentó sacarse el collar pero cuando lo toco recibió una descarga eléctrica y vómito de repente.

-ESTO TIENE KRIPTONUEZ!-chillo como una nena Splendid

-Noooo, en serio-el sarcasmo se notó en la voz Splendont

-Si me dejaran terminar seria un puntazo- hablo desesperado Hei - gracias...algunos artilugios son especialmente echo para ustedes, como veran el de Splendont y Splendid tienen kritonuez, también el de Fliqpy, tiene mucha potencia de en descarga y somníferos.

-Espera ahora que lo dices donde esta Fliqpy-pregunto Jhu nerviosa, Alih señaló hacia donde se encontraba y vio que estaba estrangulando a DB mientras le acuchillaba el estómago

-Bueno mientras no me moleste todo esta bien.

-AAAAAAAHHHHH! QUE HACE FLIQPY AQUÍI!-gritó Cuddles asustado, llamando la atención de los que estaban despiertos.

-Bueno normalmente en casi todos los chat show hay Fliqpy separado de Flippy, excepto el de Lluvisna, ella es una maestra en esto-hablo Jhu feliz

-Estamos en el mismísimo infierno-Handy se asustó aunque no lo demostraba.

-Oye chicos se olvidaron de mi-se escuchó una voz masculina suave aterciopelada.

-Oh perdóname Arthur me olvide de ti pequeño metrosexual - el chico solo le mando una mirada matadora a Jhu - este es Arthur, es una cabra de montaña- dijo mientras sostenía a un chico peliblanco con unos hermosos ojo rojo claros, con orejas, cuernos y cola de cabra, con un pantalón azul oscuro que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la canilla, una camisa blanca, una botas cafes y un tipo de ponchito color azul oscuro - Tiene 16 años, el es un Oc que hice para HTF, también lo hice para este CS, es como una más de HTF….ahora si se libre pequeño shota-Dijo mientras empuja a Arthur.

-Te encuentra bien Flaky?-pregunto Flippy mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, ante este gesto no pudo evitar sonrojarse Flaky, pero aun asi acepto su mano.

-S-si gracias Flippy-dijo mientras intenta ocultar su sonrojo, pero ya levanta Flippy no rompía su agarre, Flaky vio hacia los ojos de Flippy y se quedó hipnotizada por sus ojos color esmeralda, Flippy tambien se quedo hipnotizado por sus ojos color carmesí.

Pero el momento fue arruinado por Arthur ya que la dirección por donde lo lanzó Jhu fue hacia la pareja, tropezando con Flaky causando que los dos calleran, rompiendo así con su contacto visual y su agarre de manos.

-Si que te encanta llamar la atención maldito arruina-momentos-shota -dijo Jhu dirigiendo hacia Arthur.

-Callate! -dijo Arthur fastidiado- perdóneme señorita -Dijo a avergonzado mientras ofrecía su mano a Flaky para levantarse.

-Tran-tranquilo fue un accidente-dijo tímidamente mientras le daba una sonrisa, un sonrojo por parte de Arthur que pasó desapercibido por Flaky.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento pero como se llama?

-Ehhhh...Flaky.

-Flaky -lo dijo en un tono soñador.

-Wow Arthur no pierde el tiempo, tu que piensas de esto Flippy….Flippy?- Alih dirigió su mirada hacia Flippy para ver que él y Fliqpy (que había terminado con su labor de matar (N/T:Hola mama :D)) lo mataban con la mirada.

-Bueno si ya ha terminado el momento gay me la llevo-Fliqpy le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Arthur mientra agarraba por la muñeca a Flaky posesivamente.

-Con qué derecho le tocas de esa manera a Flaky - habló claramente CELOSO Arthur.

-Cof cof cof-trato Jhu de llamar su atención

-Si con cual-esta vez se unió a la conversación Flippy también celoso.

-Cof cof cof!-trato Jhu otra vez con más ímpetu.

-Bueno par de idiotas claramente Flaky es solamente MÍA-dijo mientras su agarre se volvia mas posesivo.

-ESCUCHEN IDIOTAS!- esta vez quien grito fue Hei viendo los intentos fallidos de Jhu le ayudó - Ahora si puede continuar - cambió su tono de voz a uno más dulce dirigiéndose Jhu.

-Gracias, ahora tengo que decir algunas normas y curiosidades de este CS:

- Si quieren yaoi o yuri deben pagarme con un saco con cien lingotes de oro.

-Wow, si que eres muy humilde - sarcasmo detectado por Alih

-Es que se pasa-dijo Hei mientras sujetaba el puente de su nariz.

-Si, lo se-dijo Jhu con una sonrisa divertida - como iba diciendo ya lo saben pero para dejar en claro se puede preguntar y/o hacer pedidos a cualquiera que esté en esta sala

hasta los de KABOOM.

-Tercero habrá evento especiales:

Capítulo 5:Fiesta de bienvenida

Capítulo 10:Todo los personaje en Gender Bender.

Capítulo 15:?

Capitulo 20:?

Capítulo 25:?

Capítulo 30:Fiesta de cierre del CS

-Como verán CS solo durará 30 capítulos pero también habrá especiales que no contarán como Navidad, San valentin, etc y tambien si quieren podemos celebrar cumpleaños de los lectores, bueno ya dicho esto hasta el próximo fin de semana.


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 1:Inicio

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenece , le pertenece a MondoMedia.**

**Advertencia 2: Los personajes son mitad humanos y mitad animales, tienen cola, orejas y/o cuernos de animal pero lo demas es de humano.**

**Un Chat Show Común**

En el centro de la sala se encontraban los anfitriones discutiendo, pero fueron interrumpidos por un papel que cayó en la cabeza de Hei, Hei los desenvolvió y lo lanzó a su suerte.

-CS ya ha empezado - Dijo con tranquilidad

-Idiota-dijo Alih viéndole - No lo diga con esa tranquilidad.

-Bueno ahora comencemos con el CS..oye y los demás?-Pregunto Jhu viendo por todos los lados.

-Emm creo que siguen durmiendo-Dijo Hei viendo a los lados-Alih traelos.

-Por qué?

-Por que eres la única persona de esta sala que esta levantada.

-Pero de qué hablas si tú estás..-Se interrumpió a sí misma al ver que Hei y Jhu estaban sentados en una silla que apareció de la nada-Aaag ya lo hago yo pero es la primera y la última-Dio un enorme portazo al salir.

-Apuesto 5 dólares que morirá en el intento-Jhu mostró la mano para cerrar el trato

-HA! Yo te apuesto 25 dólares que no muere-Dijo Hei mientras le daba la mano.

-Trato hecho.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-Ya llegue-Alih entró en la sala llena de sangre mientras detrás suyo estaba todos lo HTF llenos de sangre-JURO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A HACER ESTO!

-Por qué?-Preguntó Jhu intentando adivinar la escena que pasó.

-Me mataron-lo dijo entre dientes Alih.

-Bueno creo me…

-BUENO EMPEZEMOS CON EL CS-Hei interrumpió a Jhu a propósito.

-Pero..

-Como primer reviews de CS tenemos a los más famosos en este campo **S-S-C-F-F-S **-Alih interrumpió a Jhu inconscientemente.

**(-Alih, Hei, Jhu, Arthur-.)**

**Samy- ojos y pelo cafe oscuro, le llega mas abajo de la rodilla suelto. Atado en un moño alto por los muslos-.**

**Tommy- ojos amarillos y pelo negro-.**

**Friqpy- ojos amarillos neones y pelo verde-.**

**Friqpy: ¡genial! Otro CS. **

**Tommy: Bienvenidos.**

**Friqpy: yo pido pre-.**

**Samy: *le patea lejos* nope.**

**Preguntas. **

**Alih ¿tienes secretos?**

-Claramente todos tenemos secretos- Un aura oscura rodeo a Alih.

- Emooo!

-JODEER! NO SOY UNA EMO!

-Pero Alih si eres una emo no hay nada que se pueda hacer -Contestó Jhu con una sonrisa.

-...

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Se encontraba Jhu en suelo boca abajo mientras Alih se encontraba sentada en su espalda con un pistola en mano apuntando su cabeza y lado suyo se encontraban los cadáveres de Splendid, Lumpy y The Mole.

-Ahora dime, que soy Jhu?

-No eres una emo pero por favor no me mates.

-...Para la próximas no tendrás tanta suerte-dijo mientras baja su arma

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-...-toda la sala se encontraba en silencio- si-sigamos con la preguntas..-Jhu intento que no se notara su nerviosismo pero le fue imposible.

**Hei ¿Alguna vez fuistes tu contrario? (?)**

**-**MI CONTRARIO !?- Grito asustado Hei mientras le dirigía una mirada acusadora hacia Jhu- YO SIEMPRE FUI HOMBRE DESDE QUE NACÍ! ESTO ES TU CULPA JHU!- Empezó a perseguir por toda la sala del CS a Jhu con un hacha en mano.

-En concreto Samy el no fue una mujer...el es una mujer!-Empezó a carcajearse Jhu mientras huía de Hei.

**Arthur oye, tranquilo, Romeo.**

- Es que tu no lo entiendes, siento que es el amor de mi vida y que con ella podre…-se detiene al escuchar un grito femenino de parte de Jhu y después el sonido de una pistola- espera que fue es…- dejo de hablar una bala en su cabeza.

-PERDON- se escuchó la voz de Jhu seguido del sonido de un hacha cortando algo.

**Flaky genial, ahora tendras que hacer un cuarteto-Sexual. :"3.**

-Queeee!- chillo Flaky asustadas y todos empezaron a mirar hacia su dirección

-Como que CUARTETO SEXUAL ella es solo MIA y de nadie mas-Grito histérico Flippy

-EN TUS SUEÑOS IDIOTA- Gritó Fliqpy igual que Flippy

-Debo recordarles par de animales que en realidad Flaky necesita un caballero!….como su servidor - Y asi Arthur (Ya revivido) también se metió en la pelea.

**Flippy sabia que eras celoso... pero no tanto.**

-Es que...aaag….debes entenderlo….IDIOTA...Samy….jaja en tu cara...todos aqui son….Hijo de….unos lobos -hablo entrecortado mientras pelea con Fliqpy, mientras Arthur veía la escena.

-AAAGG! Habla bien joder!- Alih fastidiada mientras con una pistola disparaba en la cabeza a Flippy y luego a Fliqpy.

-Ooh, yo queria ver como se mat..-Arthur fue interrumpido por una bala en la cabeza por parte de Alih.

-Pe-pe-pero si él no hizo nada - Hablo Hei que habia volvido de la matanza asustado viendo la escena.

-Eso me dice la persona que tiene sangre inocente en su ropa solo por una pregunta.

-Tu no estabas en ese momentos.

-Todos estábamos en ese momento ._.

**Fliqpy ¿es cierto que te quieres violar a Flaky?**

Fliqpy empezó a sonreír - yo diria mas bien divercion.

-Eehhh...una pregunta Fliqpy ¿Cuantas veces te has "divertido" con Flaky?-Dijo Jhu un poco curiosa, todos les miraron sorprendido ya que apareció de la nada- Estuve aquí desde hace rato...y Hei no creas que esto acabara así.

-Perdi la cuenta en después de 20-Fliqpy lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio mientras veía como Flaky temblaba.

**Splendid ¿Sabe que es yaoi?**

-Yaoi?Qué es eso?-Preguntó Splendid inocentemente.

-Bueno...el yaoi es exactamente ..- Jhu fue interrumpida por Alih

-Mejor lo explico yo, si tu lo explica nos dejaras con más dudas.

-Va-vale.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS **

-Y así es como los dos terminan en el otro-Dijo Alih que explicaba como profesora mientras en su mano había un manga Yaoi en sus manos.

-..Yo solo iba decir que era una pareja gay en los mangas o animes-Dijo Jhu que estaba perturbada por tantos detalles del genero -..No sabia que fueras yaoista.

- Es una de las pocas cosas importantes para mi en este mundo.

**Sniffles cosita tierna... *-*. Deme su autografo.**

-Ya escuchaste cuatro ojos, un autógrafo- Dijo Jhu amenazandolo con un rastrillo.

-...Algun dia lamentaras todos tus errores- Sniffles la miró con odio mientras recibía un papel y un bolígrafo - Toma Samy aqui esta el autógrafo que me pediste.

-De donde sacaste ese rastrillo -Pregunto Alih

-Yo no pregunto de donde sacas todo el yaoi que esta en tu cuarto-Jhu hablo contraatacando.

-Entonces ya lo sabías.

-Si, solo fingi.

**Splendont igual, y abacho. */*.**

-Claro Samy-dijo Splendont mientras firmaba el autógrafo -Puedes dejar de amenazarme - dijo girando mostrando a Jhu con el mismo rastrillo y amenazandole.

-NO! Ahora termina tu pedido-Splendont fastidiado ante la falta de razón abrazo a Samy.

-Me acabo de meter en un manicomio-Susurro Splendont para su suerte nadie escuchó.

**Nutty ¿que harias sin tus dulces?**

-QUE SIN DULCES! AYUDA ESTOY EN EL INFIERNOOO! AYUDAAA-Grito Nutty y empezó a correr.

-Espera Nutty solo es una pregunta! Vuelve Nutty!-Dijo Alih mientras persigue a Nutty.

**Jhu ¿tu eres el tierno o que?**

-Tierno? Pero soy mujer no seria tierna?

-HA HA, como se siente ahora que te cambien de género-Dijo Hei con superioridad.

-Al menos no chillo como un bebito-Hablo Jhu alzando la ceja.

-Oye respeto hacia los bebés-Dijo Alih.

-Ouh, perdón los bebés no tienen nada que ver en esto.

-No saben cuánto os odio-Hablo Hei mirandoles horrible a las anfitrionas.

**Cuddles ¿Que harias sin Giggles? Oor favor nada cursi.**

**-**Pos moriría- Dijo Cuddles intentando no sonar cursi.

**Giggles que harias si Cuddles estuviera en la cama con OTRO.**

-PUES MATARÍA AL MALDITO QUE SE ATREVA A LIGAR CON MI CUDDLES -Dijo con una escopeta en mano y empezó a perseguir a Toothy-VEN AQUÍ MALDITO.

-Espera Giggles el no tiene nada que ver en esto! Es solo mi amigo- Dijo Cuddles siguiendo a Toothy.

**Petunia ¿que opinas del apodo "Putania"?**

-Yo no SOY PUTA- gritó Petunia enfadada.

-Pero Petunia, nadie te llamo puta, tu lo insinuaste-dijo Jhu con una sonrisa.

-...seguramente escuchas muy a menudo esto pero te odio.

-Creeme lo escucho muy a menudo.

**Handy ¿Le gustan sus brazos? (?)**

-...-_-

**Lammy aquí, te tratan bien o mal.**

**-**Bueno si tratarte bien es que te secuestren, te pateen para que despiertes entonces si me tratan como una diosa-Dijo con sarcasmo Lammy.

**Pop ¿que se siente ser un mal padre?**

**-**Y-y-yo no quería..juro que era un accidente, lo juro, se siente horrible-dijo todo arrepentido

**Cub aww. Ternura.**

**-** hahaha-Cub empezo a reir.

-AUWW-Dijeron todas las mujeres de CS.

**Friqpy: *sobandose la zona afectada* ¡¿Se puede saber, por que hicistes eso?!**

**Samy: ne.**

**Tommy: *hace caer a Friqpy* Lo siento.**

**Friqpy: ¡¿Tu tambien?!**

**Retos.**

**Yaoi. **

**Todos los hombres hagan yaoi.**

**Yuri.**

**Todas las mujeres hagan yuri.**

**Todos disfrasence de metro-sexuales.**

**Y todo eso en menos de 15 minutos. O si no, todos les caera acido, mientras duermen.**

-Espera que-Dijo Jhu mientras veía un reloj asustada.

Todos los chicos y chicas con asco hicieron Yaoi y duró 5 minutos

-Y ahora qué?

-Bueno creo que ahora es disfrasarce de metro-sexual va ser algo dificil para las mujeres ya que solo ese termino solo sirve para los hombres.

-Aag solo disfracemonos de hombre y listo, nos queda SOLO 9 MINUTOS POR TUS QUEJAS!-Alih empezó a empujar a todo el mundo a los camerinos.

**8 MINUTOS Y 30 SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS**

Todos los de la sala estaba vestido de metro-sexuales

-Por que me siento tan incómoda-dijo Giggles mientras intentaba acomodarse la ropa.

-Crees que para mi no lo es-Petunia intentaba que no se le cayera la peluca que usaba.

-Por favor callense se quejan peor que la mujeres-dijo irritado Hei

**Samy: hasta pronto.**

**(((Bye byeee))).**

**P.d: fue cortito, lo se. U.u".**

**-**Muchas gracias por tus reviews Samy se nota que ustedes no se aburren XD

Bueno ahora un reviews de la también conocidaaaaa **XFantansy-chanX-**Esta vez hablo Hei con un papel en mano-En Serio quien escribe esto, por favor mas originalidad.

**XFantansy-chanX**

**Te quedo muy bien n.n me agradan los anfitriones y los HTF mitad humanos mitad animales xD ahora aqui mis preguntas y retos:**

-Le agradamos a alguien-Dijo Jhu feliz

-Algo que no se ve todo los días-dijo Alih levantando una ceja

**Cuddles: Con ese asunto de Giggles y tu parecen Romeo y Julieta, asi que atencion; todos los peliverdes seran de la familia de Cuddles (romeo) y todos los peliazul seran de la familia de Giggles (julieta) !Que comienze la pelea y el drama!**

(PERDONAME TE JURO QUE LO SUBIRE EL CAPITULO 5 TE LO JUROOOOOOOOOOO!Me siento horrible por hacer esto pero no me quedó tiempo esta semana D: (lo peor de todo es que es el primer dia T.T))

**Sniffles: ¿cuantos años tienes?**

-14 años.

**Nutty: como todas las paletas que puedas, y luego toda la nutella que puedas n.n**

-SIIII!TE QUIERO!-Dijo mientras una montaña de dulces caía encima de el-JAJAJAJA.

-Okey? Esa risita me asusto un poco…-dijo Jhu viendo la escena un poco perturbada ante la rapidez de cómo comía los dulces-Espera….cuanto nos costara esto?

-Seguramente hasta nuestras almas- hablo Alih viendo la escena perturbada.

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

En el centro de la sala donde deveria estar los dulces (que ya no estaban) se encontraba Nutty.

-Vale?

**Splendid: ¿Eres idiota o estupido? Tines que contestar a fuerzas una d las opciones (me caes bien, lo siento)**

**-**Bien ya escuchaste Splendid, eres idiota o estúpido...yo diría estupido mas bien, es muy inocente como para ser un idiota.

-No, no, no, el un idiota ya que no para decir idioteces-le contradijo Hei a Jhu

**-**Oyeee!

-No él es estúpido, Jhu tiene razón es demasiado ingenuo, como un niño...solo que mas feo-Alih ignoro el reproche de Splendid

-Aaag, el claramente es un idiota, cuando se le necesita no esta, y cuando esta la jode y diciendo después que es un gran héroe-Splendont empezó a participar en el debate.

-QUE SIGO AQUÍ!

-Bueno yo creo que lo más rápido y justo es una votación-Esta vez fue Handy quien ignoro al héroe-Quien vota que es un estúpido levante la mano-levantaron la mano Giggles, Petunia, Nutty, Sniffles, Jhu, Alih, Lumpy, BM, Flaky, Truffles y Mime.

-También tu Flaky!?-Pero como en los anteriores no le escucharon.

-Bien ahora quien piensa que es un idiota levante la mano-dijo mientras levantaba la mano-dijo mientras levantaba la mano, también lo hizo Splendont, Russell, Flippy, Fliqpy, Hei, Cuddles, Toothy, Lammy, Shifty, Lifty, DB, Pop, Rata, The Mole y Arthur.

-Bien entonces por mayoría de votos Splendid es un idiota y no un estúpido...Splendid ya puedes decir la respuesta-dijo Hei.

-..Desagradecidos-Susurro Splendid.

-SOLO DILO RÁPIDO!-Dijo Alih perdiendo la paciencia.

-Okey...yo el increíble Splendid...soy un idiota-lo ultimo lo dijo como si le costara el alma.

-Ha ha, lo mas graciosa es que le caes bien- Empezó burlarse Splendont

-...

**Splendont: rojo y azul o azul y rojo?**

-Rojo y azul.

-A mi eso me suena a otra cosa- Hablo Alih mientras mostraba una sonrisa siniestra

-Eh?

**Lifty: te doy un botella de vodka /(*-*)/ porque... No lo se, eres uno de mis personajes favoritos**

-Muchas gracias preciosa- Dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

**Fliqpy: a quien quisieras violar?**

-Mmmm...no se, por que no se lo preguntamos a Flaky-Dijo con sarcasmo Fliqpy, Flaky comenzó a temblar y Fliqpy al ver esa escena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Maldito bastardo-insulto a Flaky

**Flaky: ¿eres virgen o no? e.e cofcofflippycofcof **

-N-no..-Flaky empezó a temblar más y al lado suyo se encontraba Jhu intentando animarla.

**Flippy: Antes de que Arthur lo haga: ¡te doy el privilegio de besar a Flaky! ¡corre! ¡corre!**

Flippy se dirigió a Flaky causando que dejara de temblar y empieze a sonrojarse, haciendo que Flippy le dedicara una tierna sonrisa, con una mano le agarró el mentón y con la otra le agarro la mejilla y la besó en los labios, Flaky sonrojada correspondió el beso tímidamente.

-RUN BITCH RUN!-Dijo Jhu al ver como Arthur se acercaba con un hacha en mano hacia la pareja-Olvide decir que Arthur cuando se enoja de verdad es peor que Alih enojada

Arthur separó a la pareja a la fuerza y empezó a corretear a Flippy.

**Esoes todo por ahora, bye!**

-Chao XFantasy-chanX me entretuvieron mucho tu reviews muchas gracias vuelve por favor-Jhu empezó a hacer una pose exagerada.

-Bueno ahora el siguiente reviews es de **mico-chan 3**- Alih intentó ignorar el drama de su compañera

**mico-chan 3**

**yo: valla que hay muchos chat chow ,pero es genial !- dijo una castaña de ojos de igual color, camisa manga larga color naranja, pantalón color negros y zapatos de igual color **

**Ana: que bueno!- dijo la rubia de ojos color esmeralda, camisa manga larga color rosado , falda de color morado y zapatos de igual color **

**yo: bueno antes de desviarnos del tema, aquí los retos y verdares!- grito emocionada- bueno dore los retos y Ana las verdares- dijo mirando a la rubia**

**Ana: b-bien- dijo nerviosa y a la vez feliz **

-KYAAAAAAAA-grito Jhu mientras corría hacia las chicas y las abrazaba.

-Y esta que le pasa-susurró Hei hacia Alih, Alih solo encogió los hombros.

-Tomenme una foto con ellas-dijo mientras le agarraba los brazos a las chicas.

-Por qué?-pregunto Alih extrañada.

-..no se solo medio-dijo Jhu aun abrazandole los brazos a las chicas.

**RETOS**

**flaky: as una pastel de chocolate con fresa!(?) y se lo entregas a nutty (yo: haber como reacciona xD? )**

**-**Ya escuchaste Flaky un pastel-hablo Jhu mientras acompañaba a Flaky a una sala.

-Va-vale.

**45 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

**-**Ya llegamos!-grito Jhu mientras traía el pastel en las manos.

-No ayudaste en el pastel cierto-pregunto Hei.

-No claro que no..solo vi.

-PAAAAAAASTEEEEEEL! PASTEL! PASTEL! PASTEL!-Nutty divisó a Jhu pero antes de perseguir a Jhu, Jhu dejó el pastel en los brazos de Flaky y salió corriendo.

-FLAKY DEJA EL PASTEL EN SUELO Y SAL CORRIENDO!-Flaky siguió las órdenes de Sniffels y salió corriendo.

**handy: que le den brasos! (yo: por lo menos 2 capítulos :D me agradas mucho w y si lo tiene ...pues...Yolo!)**

-Eso se permite-pregunto Alih

-Bueno no prohibimos eso….asi que si-Dijo Hei viendo una hoja de papel que era el reglamento.

-Bueno entonces tendrá sus brazos por 2 capitulo-dijo Alih mientras con un chasquido de los dedos Handy ya tenía unos brazos.

-Agradece a Mico sin ella seguirás igual.

-Muchas gracias Mico! muchas gracias!

**nutty: resiste por lo meno capitulos son comer dulces o por lo menos 4 horas, y de recompensa te daré nutella!(yo: si es que me dejan! QwQ)**

-Espera que?-dijo Nutty asustado.

-Solo hay una forma de hacer esto, denme solo 5 minutos-dijo Alih mientras sostenia una cuerda y una silla.

-Ayuda!Una loca!Ayuda!-empezó a correr de Alih

-No huirás de mí Nutty-Dijo Alih mientras perseguía a Nutty.

**5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Nutty se encontraba en una silla atado mientras se removía de la silla asustado-por favor haganme daño a mi, a mis amigos pero no a mis dulces!

-Oyee-gritó enojado Sniffles.

Alih solo lo golpeo con un palo dejandolo inconsiente.

**flippy y fliqpy: den le un pequeño beso en la mejilla de flaky (yo: 0w0! )**

Flippy felizmente le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Flaky, Fliqpy le apartó enseguida mientras le daba un beso a Flaky en la otra mejilla pero sin que nadie lo note le lamió la mejilla causando que la pobre Flaky que ya estaba sonrojada pareciera un tomate.

**yo: listo ahora Ana**

**Ana: g-gracias elianna!- nerviosa**

**VERDARES**

**Splendid: a quien amas ? (Ana: creo que se quien es!)**

-Y-yo yo..-empezó a sonrojarse mientras veía disimuladamente a un lugar del CS.

**giggles: le eres infiel a cuddles ?**

-Por favor, yo nunca engañaría a Cuddles, no entiendo porque la gente piensa que le soy infiel.

**-**Bueno sera por que saliste con casi todos los hombres de HTF?-dijo con sarcasmo Alih

**flaky: como sentiste a que te besaran en la mejilla flippy y flqpy?(ana: kiaaaa! 7 yo: U )**

**-**Bu-bueno yo...me gusto y..-Flaky no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Fliqpy

-Eso no importa en verdad, ahora cuál fue el beso que mas te gusto-dijo mientras le sonreía con picardía.

-Eh...bueno yo-empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo.

**nutty: como seentiste a que flaky te diera ese pastel? (yo: yo también quielo! QnQ Ana: jejeje )**

**-**Lo siento pero no creo que Nutty no podrá contestar la pregunta-dijo Alih

**yo: bueno eso es todo, en esto estuve un poco blanda pero en el siguiente no seré taan amable - dijo con sonrisa siniestra **

**Ana: hay no- dijo asustada**

**bye bye!**

Gracias por tus reviews **Mico-chan** jeje espero más reviews de tu parte.

-Aaah me duele la cabeza-dijo Nutty mientras despertaba del golpe que le dio Alih, pero de la nada le callo un frasco de nutella a la cabeza -SIII NUTELLA-dijo mientras intentaba alcanzar a la nutella que estaba en el suelo-Nutellaaa, nutellaa~~

-Haay~~, pequeño idiota - Dijo Alih mientras veía la escena muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Hei lo has notado-susurro Jhu asustada.

-Si lo he notado-dijo también susurrando.

-Pareja de idiotas tenemos que terminar el CS-Hablo Alih ajena de lo que decía-Que estaban murmurando de mí?!

-Como supo que estábamos murmurando de ella-susurró en voz alta Jhu.

-No-nosotros no somos pareja, además no estamos murmurando nada de ti-Dijo sonrojado Hei.

-Si,si claro.

-Bueno como quieras solo terminemos ya, tengo que ir a lanzarme a un barranco-dijo aburrida Jhu.

-Bueno hasta el siguiente fin de semana.

**PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! SE QUE ME RETRASE UN DIA EN SUBIR UN CAPITULO! Bien hecho el primer capítulo y lo subes tarde. Muchas gracias por los Reviews :D tuve mas de los que pense XD. En Serio gracias por los reviews me animan mucho :3 muchas gracias :'D **

**P.D:Muchas gracias por tu comentario Miacha ahora se que se escribe Ka-Pow y no Kaboom.**


	3. Chapter 3: Capitulo 2

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenece , le pertenece a MondoMedia.**

**Advertencia 2: Los personajes son mitad humanos y mitad animales, tienen cola, orejas y/o cuernos de animal pero lo demas es de humano.**

**Un Chat Show Común**

-Ehhh hola-Alih se encontraba sola en la sala-bueno como veran me encuentro un poco sola ya que..

-HEIWA DEVUELVEME MI CUADERNO -Jhu se encontraba persiguiendo a Hei que andaba con el cuaderno en mano

-PRIMERO DAME MI TELEFONO-Hei estiro el brazo para que no alcanzara el cuaderno ya que el era mas alto que Jhu.

-QUE YA TE HE DICHO UN MILLÓN DE VECES QUE NO TENGO TU DICHOSO TELÉFONO-ella empezó a saltar tratando de alcanzar el cuaderno-YA DAMELO…...ALIHHH HEI ME ESTA MOLESTANDO.

-AAAG AHORA QUE PASO!?-la cara de Alih era parecida a la de un demonio en ese momento.

-Eeeh bueno Hei me levanto preguntando por su teléfono luego cuando se fue prepare y volvió culpandome de que su pinche telefono no aparecia y me quito mi cuaderno diciendo que le devolviera su maldito teléfono-dijo Jhu más tranquila ante el carácter de Alih.

-Se perfectamente que TIENES MI TELÉFONO.

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-NO

-SI

-NO

-SI..

-YA CALLENSE MIERDA-Alih intervino en la pelea de nuevo-Son peores que niños pequeños! Y qué es eso de que entraste al cuarto de una dama Hei.

-Yo no entre en el cuarto de una dama, entre en el cuarto de una bestia.

-Grrrg..-gruñó Jhu enfadada.

-Bestia o no entraste al cuarto DE UNA MUJER-dijo Alih recalcando lo que hizo-Ademas si ella hubiera hecho lo sabría enseguida...ya que ya están aquí continuemos con el CS...Jhu traelos.

-Enseguida..-agarró sorpresivamente el brazo de Alih y se quedó al lado de la puerta que dirigía hacia los dormitorio de los HTF- Click-Jhu miro hacia el techo, los que estaban en la sala hicieron lo mismo viendo como el techo se abría y de hay salieron los de HTF, por fortuna (solo para Jhu) Hei se encontraba ahí y tuvo que soportar el peso de los HTF.

-...en realidad se lo merecía-Alih vio toda la escena neutral.

-QUE RAYOS ES ESTO-gritó un enojado DB

-QUE LES PASA POR SU MENTE A USTEDES MALDITOS LOCOS-gritó Lammy que por suerte seguía viva después de la caída.

-Que irónico nos lo dice la chica que ve a pepinos asesinos-Se dijo Alih para ella y Jhu, Jhu no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

Pop mientras tanto buscaba desesperado algo con la mirada-DONDE ESTA MI HIJO!

-Aquí-dijo mientras en sus brazos se encontraba a un Cub sano y salvo-En Serio crees que vamos a permitir que un niño sufra? Que clase de monstruos nos crees?

-Bueno, tal vez lo monstruos que nos secuestran y nos obligan a hacer trabajo!-Splendont se salvó de la caída ya que el podia volar.

-Crucifiquenlos! Crucifiquenlos!-Grito enojado Cuddles.

-Valla no me esperaba que salgas vivo Cuddles-Jhu se mostró un poco sorprendida al ver que Cuddles seguía vivo.

-Es que caí encima de Russell, muchas gracias amigo-Russell no le podía escuchar ya que estaba muerto.

-Bu-bueno mejor vayamos con los reviews

-Primer review es de los problemáticos **S-S-C F-F-S**-Alih leyó con tranquilidad ignorando las quejas.

-De donde salio eso!?-Alih solo se encogió de hombros

**Samy: esto... ¿es seguro? *colgada de cabeza***

**Friqpy: oh, vamos Samy. ¿Alguna vez te hice daño?**

**Samy: s-**

**Friqpy: no respondas, si no quieres que esto se ponga feo…**

**-**Por que siento que va salir mal?-Jhu lanzó al aire la pregunta si esperar respuesta

-Por que va salir mal-Alih contestó la pregunta

**Preguntas. (Tommy)**

**Splendont por que odia a Splendid.**

-POR QUE ES UN IDIOTA, SOLO PORQUE HACIA EL TRABAJO MEJOR QUE ÉL ME GOLPEÓ Y LUEGO SE MOFA DICIENDO QUE ES UN GRAN HÉROE CUANDO ES EL QUE CAUSA LA MAYORÍA DE LAS MUERTES.

-Y dime Splendid que piensas de esto, ah cierto está muerto-Jhu estaba "hablando" con el cadáver de Splendid que se había olvidado que podía volar.

**Fliqpy que le vio a Flaky.**

-Supongo que fue lo interesante que es ella...una de las pocas personas en poder enfrentarme, además es la única persona que me acepta como soy..aun asi me preguntas que le vi a ella?- Fliqpy cargaba a una Flaky inconsciente como si fuera un saco de patatas

-Wow le tiene miedo a los pollitos pero no a un asesino…-Habló Jhu sorprendida.

-A un asesino que falla en matar en la cama-Alih siguió con la oración de Jhu.

-...No necesitaba saber eso Alih.

**Flippy usted es pareja de Flaky o que.**

**-**...Ahora que lo dices donde esta Flippy?-Jhu empezó a buscarlo con la mirada.

- Haaaayyy…. pero como llegue al suelo?!

-Flippy eres pareja de Flaky? -Alih ignoro la pregunta que soltó.

-Q-que, bueno pues si, Flaky y yo somos pareja-Flippy se encontraba todo sonrojado -...Y Flaky!?-Mira hacia todos los lados y ve a Fliqpy que llevaba a Flaky como saco de papas-TU QUE MIERDA HACES CON FLAKY!?

-LO QUE SE VENGA EN GANA CABRON!-Y así comenzó otra pelea

-...Que extraño, donde esta Arthur, ahora mismo se metería en la pelea-Alih lo buscó con la mirada

-Oh eso….creo que le meti por accidente con los de HTF, osea que deberia estar en alguna parte de esa montaña de cadáveres-dijo Jhu mientras señalaba una gran montaña de cadáveres de los HTF

**Flaky y... haras el cuarteto si o no.**

**-**NO!-Gritaron unísolo Flippy y Fliqpy enojado.

**Jhu mujer o hombre**

-Jaja si Hei estuviera vivo se empezaría a burlar de mi, soy mujer Tommy, mujer-Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara

**Hei edad.**

-Oooh ahora tengo que sacarlo de hay que aburrimiento

-Pero solo hay que esperar a que reviva.

-No el sigue vivo...por desgracia, quien me ayuda-Un silencio se formó en toda la sala-Bieeen...BM ayudame con esto-Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le ayudo a quitar los cadáveres.

-Que el no fue lanzado con ellos?

-No, el fue el único que vino a voluntad-dijo enojada Jhu por tener que cargar cadáveres-Por eso el tiene un un trato mejor que los otros, él puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana mientras haga los pedidos y...-para de repente al encontrar a Hei con Arthur...en una posición muy comprometedora.

-Jaja esto le va gustar a las chicas del foro-Alih sacaba una foto con su celular.

-Eeeeh muchas gracias por tu ayuda BM puedes irte gracias por tu ayuda-BM solo asintió y se fue.

Alih empezó a patear los cuerpos inertes de Hei y Arthur.

-..5 minutos mas-Susurro Hei abrazando a Arthur.

-Bueno si quieres seguir abrazando a Arthur es tu problema.

-Espera que?-Hei abrió lentamente para encontrarse abrazando a Arthur-AHHHHHH!-Grito separándose de Arthur con asco.

-..Pero que? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-también grito separándose de Hei.

-Ya callense!Lloronas!...Hei edad-Una vena sobresale en la cabeza de Alih.

-Me quitaron cadáveres solo para preguntarme eso cuando podían haber incendiado los cadáveres y volvería a la vida en 2 minutos-las chicas se miraron como diciendo "tiene razón".

-SOLO CONTESTA A LA PREGUNTA!-gritó enojada Alih.

-Okey, okey...tengo 278 años-lo soltó como si hablara del día-aunque en cuerpo tengo 18 años….Jhu ni creas que se quedara asi.

-Estamos a mano-gritó enojada Jhu.

**Arthur tranquilo Romeo. Pronto sera tuya.**

-Lo sé-Arthur sonrió mientras de su bolsillo saco una foto y la empezó a ver sonriendo.

**Splendid idiota-estupido. XD.**

-...

-Hay Splendid superalo paso el anterior capítulo.

-...

**Autora te tardastes... (?)**

(QUE ME DEJEE)

**Giggles segura que no eres infiel.**

-Yo nunca le sería infiel a mi querido Cuddles-dijo mientras abrazaba a Cuddles

**Cuddles seguro que no lo haces con Thoothy.**

QUE!?No es solo mi amigo!-hablo asustado Cuddles mientras detrás suyo se encontraba una Giggles con un hacha en mano.

-Así empiezan muchas relaciones-hablo Alih mirando la escena

**Thoothy a ti te dan duro o que.**

-De que hablas!?-Toothy se mostró más perturbado que Cuddles.

-LO SABÍA!-Giggles empezó a corretear a Toothy...otra vez.

**Truffles ¡¿donde esta?! D"":.**

-Aqui-Truffles apareció de la nada detrás de los anfitriones.

-Hay tu como llegaste aqui!-grito asustada Jhu ante la sorpresiva aparición de Truffles.

-Estuve aquí desde hace rato...increible me secuestran y después se olvidan de mi -_-*

**Lammy see... se nota.**

**-**..Ha - dijo indignada Lammy.

**Mr. Pickles hola.**

-_Hola._

**Cub aww. Ternura.**

- Hi hi hi- empezó a reírse Cub felizmente.

**Pop mal padre. Al rincon.**

Pop se encontraba en el rincón-..ni siquiera entiendo como llegue aqui.

**Alih al rincon.**

Alih estaba junto a Pop en el rinco-...porque mi vida no es normal?

**The mole usted tiene ojos o no.**

-Tengo ojos...porque me pregunta eso?Ohhh, me lo preguntas porque soy ciego. ACASO TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MI PROBLEMA!

**Lumpy cofcofidiotacofcof.**

-Eh que?-dijo Lumpy distraído.

-Dijo que eras listo-aunque este en un rincón se notaba aun asi el sarcasmo en la voz de Alih.

-TU CÁLLATE NO TIENES PERMITIDO HABLAR!-grito Jhu histérica.

-Aaah!Y TU UN CARA TORTA-dijo supuestamente enojado Lumpy.

**Putania vaya, te queda el nombre.**

-Si yo tambien pienso lo mismo-hablo Jhu apoyando a Tommy.

-MALDICIÓN, NO SOY PUTA!

-Hay vamos con lo mismo, que nadie te dijo puta Putania-hablo cansada Jhu

-Mi odio crece mas cada dia.

**¡¿Quien le gusta Minecraft?! *-***

-A mi, a mi, a mi,a mi-Jhu levantaba la mano como loca, todos los de la sala le miraron -Que? Nunca vieron a una persona que le guste Minecraft o que?

**Hombres bonito YAOI.**

En sala no se encontraba ningún hombre.

-Eh pero que? SABEN QUE SE ESTAN INSULTANDO A SÍ MISMO NO!?-Grito Lammy buscando que tambien se habia ido.

**Tommy: ¿debo preguntar...?**

**Friqpy: no. **

**Samy: ¡ya bajame!**

**Friqpy: tu lo pediste. *corta la cuerda, dejandola caer a una piscina de tiburones***

**Tommy: que malo.**

-Yyyy lo sabia-dijo Jhu viendo a samy ser devorada por los tiburones.

**Retos. **

**Flaky, Lammy, Putania y Giggles. Hagan yuri.**

Las chicas con asco hicieron yuri.

**Handy, Flippy, Cuddles y Mr. Pickles. Hagan yaoi.**

-Ya llegamos-dijo Splendont entrando en la sala

-Y USTEDES DONDE ESTABAN!

-Eeeh..estábamos viendo un partido de.. fútbol!-dijo nervioso Splendid.

-Entonces por qué se tardaron tan poco si el fútbol dura más?

-Eeeeeh...por que solo vimos...los minutos más importante del partido!-siguió las respuestas Handy.

-Aja..are como si les creo….Handy, Flippy,Cuddles y tu tambien hagan yaoi-dijo mientras un aura terrorífica aparecía alrededor de Jhu.

Los chicos con asco y un poco (aunque no lo quieran admitir) asustados hicieron yaoi.

**Los demas...hagan su mayor temor.**

Todos los no mencionado desaparecieron y volvieron aparecer en 1 segundo, algunos temblando, otros no lo demostraban.

**Los de cabello verde, matense. Cortesia de Samy.**

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

La sala estaba llena de sangre, intestinos, sesos, el unico que sobrevivio fue Fliqpy pero no duro mucho ya que recibió un balazo en la cabeza matándolo instantáneamente.

-Oops se me escapó-dijo Alih con una pistola en la mano.

**((Bye byeee))**

-Chao **S-S-C F-F-S**,espero tener otros de tus reviews de nuevo n.n, como también espero que no me confundan con hombre :v.

-Ahora tenemos un review de parte de **XFantasy-chanx.**

**Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están mis queridos personajes de Htf? !Guárdense sus respuestas porque la verdad no me importa! Y antes que nada, mis comentarios:**

**Alih: a veces me asustas... pero me caes bien n.n yo se que no eres emo, porque a mi también me han dicho lo mismo, y pues es una TOTAL MENTIRA**

-..Gracias-Alih sonrió un poco feliz.

**Jhu y Hei: #olakeace ustedes también me agradan, les regalo un... CHOCOLATE GIGANTE y tu Jhu, deja de molestar a Alih T.T ¿Qué no ves que lastimas a la pobre?**

-Waaaaa muchas gracia por el chocolate-dijo mientras cogía un pedazo y se lo comía con mucha felicidad, una llama aparecia detras suyo pero enseguida se fue-y sobre lo otro bueeeeeeno...en vez de emo podría decirle Kūdere (un tipo de carácter que es suave en el interior, pero carente de emoción en el exterior)

**Por último, no te reocupes por eso de que no hayas puesto el reto para Giggles y Cuddles, el maldito tiempo no alcanza, !ESO ES LO QUE PASA! pero la verdad es que yo te admiro porque no te tardas años en subir otro capitulo n.n**

(Mucha gracias por tu comprensión XFantasy-chanX :'D)

**Y AQUÍ VIENEN LAS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS!**

**Flaky: ¿Qué edad tienes? **

-16 años

**y... ¿!Cómo que no eres virgen!? Eres también uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero mi paciencia se acabó contigo, así que tu castigonotancastigoporquelodisfrutarás es el siguiente:**

**Fliqpy: Viola salvajemente a Flaky, !y has que lo disfrute!**

-QUE!?-dijeron unisolos Flaky, Flippy, Arthur y Jhu, una asustada, dos enojados y una confundida.

-Haré que te ahogues de placer y pidas por más-dijo Fliqpy mientras arrastraba a Flaky a una habitación.

-Ayudaaaa!-dijo Flaky asusta siendo llevada en el hombro de Fliqpy mientras el cerraba la puerta.

Flippy y Arthur se levantaron enojados a buscarla pero recibieron un disparo en la cabeza-Es un reto lo que significa que no pueden interrumpir.

**1 HORA DESPUÉS **

Fliqpy salió del cuarto cargando a una Flaky desmayada.

-..?

-Digamos que fue muy intenso para ella.

**Flippy: Se que estas muy enfadado y que quieres romperle la cara a Fliqpy, pero no te preocupes ;) luego tendrás tu oportunidad**

Flippy enojado le quitó de los brazo de Fliqpy a Flaky y la dejó en una silla con cuidado, después con un cuchillo empezó atacar y otra vez empezaron a pelear, los dos murieron en la pelea.

**P.D: ¿Qué edad tienes 0.0?**

-18 años-dijo lleno de sangre mientras se acomoda con Flaky.

**Sniffles: ¿Cúanto es 762334134 x 78678? quiero ver que tan rápido respondes**

Si quieres te repito la operación es 762334134 x...

-599789269968525-Sniffles interrumpió a Jhu. (Ni crean que fue fácil tuve que hacerlo a papel)

-...impaktrueno-a Jhu parecía que se le iba a caer la mandibula.

**Lumpy: Tienes la siguiente situación:**

**The mole necesita un trasplante de ojo urgentemente, porque si no lo haces a tiempo, él se va a desangrar y tu serás electrocutado. Nutty es la enfermera y Handy el asistente, buena suerte n.n**

Handy le dio la mascarilla y lumpy agarro, se la puso pero Handy olvido activar el somnífero, Handy ofreció un cuchillito para empezar mientras Nutty se estaba comiendo dulces en un traje de enfermera, Lumpy miró hacia abajo y encontró una funda de dulces, soltó el cuchillo que cae justamente la garganta de Mole que empezó a desangrarse, Lumpy agarro la funda y empezó a regañar a Nutty por eso, Jhu al ver que Mole se estaba desangrando empezó a aplastar el botón causando que empezará a electrocutarse Lumpy, Lumpy agarró por accidente del collar de Nutty causando que él también se electrocutara dejando a los dos inconscientes, mientras Handy intentaba parar la hemorragia que salía del cuello de Mole pero cuando saco el cuchillo se le incrustó en el ojo por accidente, Handy empezó a gritar y intento sacar el cuchillo del ojo pero cuando se lo quito cayó en su pie causando otra herida, mientras Mole por la pérdida de sangre murió en conclusión tenemos a Nutty y Lumpy inconscientes, a Handy con un ojo herido y un pie y a un de Mole muerto por pérdida de sangre.

**Shifty: No te he visto aparecer en el CS, ¿acaso no te quieren? Bueno, ¿me regalas tu fedora? No creo que me la des de a gratis, así que como no se me ocurre nada, tu di lo que quieres a cambio 7-7**

-Que ofrece?-pregunto defensivo Shifty

**Lifty: Emm... de nada... ¿qué edad tienes?**

-17 años

**Russel: ¿Calamar o pulpo?**

Russell tenia a Cuddles del cuello- Calama-la cara de Cuddles se encontraba azul por falta de aire, pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue de una osita rosada con un hacha en mano mirando la escena enojada.

**Petunia: Te regalo este gel anti-bacterial *le da el gel* es que los tipos de mi salón se están drogando con él T.T**

-Oow, muchas gracias por el gel, siento que me servirá en este lugar-suspiró con cansancio Petunia.

**Toothy: Hola! :D**

-Hola- saludo Toothy con todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

**Lammy: Desde cuándo tienes esquizofrenia? digo, al señor pickles n-n**

-Lo tengo desde que recuerdo-dijo Lammy mientras abrazaba con felicidad a .

**Splendid: Perdon, pero estaba aburrida, te regalaré...cucarachas! ahora trágalas!**

**-**...Porque nadie me quiere-dijo sollozando mientras se comía las cucharas.

**Splendont: Te es divertido ver sufrir a Splendid? Porque a mi si xD**

-Creo que este sitio me empieza agradar- dijo Splendont acomodándose en la silla.

**Splendid (de nuevo): AHORA SI LO SIENTO! te regalo una cocina, un peluche de ti en animal, una cámara nueva y pagaré todo lo que rompas y los gastos que tengas futuramente!**

-No se si perdonarte, ya sabes-dijo mientras veía todo como si fuera un niño viendo su juguete favorito.

**En verdad lo siento *le da un beso en la frente y lo abraza***

-Okey te perdono- dijo mientras correspondía el abrazo todo sonrojado.

**Giggles: Holis **

**-**Hola-dijo sosteniendo la cabeza de Russell.

**!Eso es todo por ahora! !les mando abrazos a todos y algo de dinero que me robé de la vecina! Adiós :)**

**-XFantasy-chanX **gracias por tu review espero tener mas de tus reviews-dijo mientra seguía comiendo el chocolate-y el dinero se me lo quedaré yo...eh y el dinero-empezó a ver buscar en sus bolsillos después miró hacia los gemelos que se estaban riendo-hijos de pu..

-El siguiente reviews es de una nueva lectora denle un fuerte aplauso a **Melanie Clark-**Alih volvió a interrumpir a Jhu.

**-aparecen cuatro chicos y dos chicas-**

**Spotty:-Chico. Pelo azul oscuro, ojos violetas, orejas de panda. Sudadera blanca, camiseta negra, jeans oscuros y alpargatas blancas- wow! Otro chatshow :D aunque no entiendo porque los rasgos de animales...**

**Freckles:-Chico. Pelo naranja, ojos verdes, pecas, orejas y dientes de topo. Camisa verde, jeans gastados y zapatillas negras- no se tu pero me gusta mi cambio-se mira al espejo-**

**Buttercup:-Chica. Pelo rubio, ojos amarillos, orejas y cola de gato. Vestido celeste y zapatos sin taco plateados-Creo que esto se debe a que nos ambientamos a como vamos a ser en cada CS...-se peina la cola con los dedos-la verdad no pensé que fuera un gato...**

**Kinky:-Chico. Pelo castaño y ojos cafés, orejas y cola de perro. Camisa azul, jeans azules y sandalias de cuero-Genial! Siempre nos ha gustado estar en los CS!-mueve la cola-**

**Hazel:-Chico. Pelo castaño claro, ojos azules, orejas paradas y cola de conejo. Chaqueta negra, camiseta blanca, jeans azules y converse rojas- es mi idea o los de HTF también tienen cosas de animales?**

**-**Es parte de tu loca imaginacioooon…..nah mentira si tienen.

**Bonny:-Chica. Pelo blanco, ojos azules, orejas caidas y cola de conejo. Camisa rosa, sweater morado, falda de jeans, leggins negros y botas moradas-En fin, comencemos con le preguntas-saca una zanahoria y se la come- Nutty, cual es tu amor platónico? Ni se te ocurra decir un dulce, que sea una persona real**

-Eeeh..no tengo…..excepto mis hermosos dulces-dijo mientra devoraba uno.

**Buttercup: Arthur, no crees que tal vez deberías dejar a Flaky en paz? Descuida que Flippy la va cuidar bien**

Si claro, el no pudo detener a esa...bestia-dijo señalando a Fliqpy con odio, el nombrado solo alzo la ceja-de quitarle la inocencia a Flaky CON MÁS RAZÓN YO CUIDARÉ DE FLAKY.

**Hazel: Hei, eres muy bonita-sonrojado-**

Todos los de la sala se quedaron en silencio para después estallara en carcajadas menos (claramente)Hei y Jhu.

-...Que giro de guión-fue lo único que soltó Jhu para asi despues empezar a reir, causando que el ya avergonzado Hei se pusiera mas sonrojado de lo que estaba.

**Bonny:-susurrando- Es un hombre**

**Hazel:Qué!? Nooooo! Que asco, que asco, que asco...-le dan escalofríos y se va al baño a vomitar-**

**Kinky: ...Dafuq?-confundido-**

**Freckles: Su primer amor y es un hombre jajaja**

**Spotty: Giggles, has salido con The Mole, Cro Marmot, Russell y Flippy, Disco Bear está detrás de tí, Splendid siempre te "salva" a ti primero y eres la novia de Cuddles...-pensativo-prácticamente eres la más put... digo la más querida, qué se siente?**

**-**Pienso exactamente lo mismo Spotty, exactamente igual-Alih apoyo a Spotty.

-Eh? Bueno pues si quieres que no te miente se siente….bien tener atencion.

**Freckles: Petunia, te reto a limpiar el vómito de Hazel cuando vuelva del baño**

-No me importaría hacerlo-dijo ya con la trapeadora los detergentes,

**Kinky: Lammy está aquí? Si está la reto a hacer yuri hard con cualquier chica a su elección...*-***

-Hay otra elección?-pregunto esperanzada Lammy.

-Nop-dijo Jhu viendo un papel-te recomiendo que no elijas a Flaky si no quieres salir herida-dijo distraídamente mientras seguía viendo el papel-..o muerta.

-Eeeh bueno yo supongo que lo haré con Petunia (sono super mal eso..)-dijo con un poco de asco.

-Y PORQUE?!-Dijo indignada Petunia.

Lammy y Petunia hicieron hard yuri con asco y las dos al final terminaron vomitando

**Bonny y Buttercup:-le dan una bofetada-Pervertido! :(**

**Kinky:-sobándose la cara-Pero Butter-a Buttercup-lo eres también! Si tienes una colección de yaoi en tu cuarto!**

**Buttercup: Ah verdad *7*-leve sangrado nasal**

**-**Parece ser que alguien tiene los mismos gusto que yo- dijo Alih viendo la escena pensativamente.

-Que planteas!?

-Nada….aun-lo ultimo lo susurro por lo que Jhu no la pudo escuchar

**-entonces reto a Arthur a hacer yaoi con cualquier CHICO a su elección, por tratar de separar a Flippy y a Flaky…**

**-**Que quede claro que esto no me hará cambiar de opinión-dijo enojado Arthur.

Arthur con asco hizo yaoi con….(resonó de tambor por favor *le lanzan un tambor* okey okey ¬¬ pesados) Truffles

-Putabida-dijo enojado Truffles

**-vuelve Hazel, con cara de enfermo-**

**-**Voy enseguida a limpiar- Dijo Petunia mientras se dirigía baño.

-Jaja, ya se volvió la sirvienta del CS-dijo Jhu sin quitarle la vista al papel.

**Spotty: Estas bien?-le pone una mano sobre el hombro-**

**Hazel: No solo tengo un hoyo donde vivo con mi hermana Bonny-dramático-ahora tengo uno en mi corazón!-se pone la mano en el pecho-**

**Bonny: Bueno, vamos a curar a Hazel con su corazón roto-se lleva a Hazel-**

**Buttercup: Idiota de Hei, si no fuera tan atractivo ni afeminado no habría pasado esto-se va-**

**-**Si Hei esto es todo tu culpa-Jhu separó por fin su mirada en la hoja y culpo a Hei.

Hei se encontraba en un rincón hecho una bolita- dejame en paz-un aura depresiva rodeo a Hei

**Kinky: Bueno nos vamos-se lleva a Freckles y a Spotty-bye a todo el mundo!**

-Adios **Melanie Clark **no sabes que risas me sacaste por tus reviews-Jhu no quito la mirada de la hoja-excepto por el pobre Hazel, se enamoró de un afeminado.

-Bueno el siguiente mensaje es de **mico-chan **que parece ser que se lo cambio por **mico-chan16.**

**-**Enserio!?-Jhu enseguida guardo la hoja en su bolsillo.

**yo: que bien :D ! soy feliz!- dijo saltando sobre un campo de flores imaginario(?**

**Ana: gra-gracias por su amabilidad...- dijo nerviosa y alegre **

-Yeeeeei-Jhu empezó a abrazarlas-volvieron!

-Jhu deja de molestar a las lectoras-Alih suspiro cansada.

-No quiero ¬¬

**yo: bien como dije no y va ser taaan buena he?- dijo esto con una sonrisa macabra **

**Ana: n-no otra vez- asustada la pobre **

**yo: hay, no es para tanto-suspira- bueno! vamos a ir al grano! yo con los retos y ana las verdades **

**Ana: s-si!**

-Hay algo que no entiendo-dijo Jhu mientras se rascaba la cabeza-por que Ana le tiene tanto miedo a Elianna.

**RETOS!**

**Splendid y Splendont: HAGAN UNA BATALLA A MUERTE CON LASERS, EXPLOSIONES Y!..Y UNA BALLENA CON SOMBRERO!(yo: exagere? )**

-Puuf esto será fácil-dijo Splendont arrogante.

-Quien te crees que eres-gritó enojado Splendid.

-Alguien mejor que tu seguro-Splendont empezó a volar.

Splendid voló también y se dirige hacia él a una velocidad increible, Splendont por los pelos lo esquiva mientras le lanzaba un láser pero Splendid lo esquivo con rapidez mientras volvía a atacar a Splendont pero Splendont le dio una patá en la quijada antes de que el golpe, Splendid quedó momentáneamente fuera de combate cayendo al suelo, pero antes de caer pudo volver a volar, deteniendo su caída pero no calculó que Splendont le lanzará un láser, lo intentó esquivar como sea el laser pero le rozó en el brazo, Splendont lanzo de nuevo el láser, Splendid también lo hizo causando una explosión.

**ESTE CANAL SE ENCUENTRA FUERA DEL AIRE MOMENTÁNEAMENTE POR EL MOMENTO LE PONDRE ESTA BALLENA CON UN SOMBRERO.**

Una ballena con un sombrero bailando dio su aparición

**1 HORA DESPUÉS**

Splendont se encontraba barriendo el lugar mientras Splendid se encontraba sentado en una silla sin hacer nada.

-Y TAMBIÉN TIENES QUE LIMPIAR LOS VIDRIOS-Alih se encontraba atrás de Splendont viendo su trabajo.

-Y porque Splendid no hace nada?!

-Porque XFantasy-chanX pago por sus destrozos.

-HA HA HA HA HA-Splendid se empezó a burlar de Splendont.

**handy: como ya tienes brasos, me das un abraso?(yo: y si no...pues..pos lloro QAQ !)**

Haai, encantado te doy un abrazo-Handy abrazo a Elianna si darse cuenta que una peliazul se ponía celosa.

**flaky: hay ternurita!..pero ya lo dije! agarra unas de tus puas y clavase los a flippy y a fliqpy(yo: dolio pero lo dije!- en un rincon emo (? ) **

Jhu le saco una púa, Flaky solo dio un pequeño grito-toma-Jhu le dio la púa, Flaky temblorosa clavo la pua en el brazo de cada uno.

-Perdon, perdon, perdon-dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con tristeza intentando no llorar.

**nutty: dale un beso en la mejilla a Sniffles! (yo: me gusta un poco mas con Flaky, pero un poco de yaoi no ase daño, no? )**

-Mira Nutty, el sabor de la mejilla de Sniffles sabe a chocolate-Alih señaló a Sniffles

-CHOCOLATE-dijo Nutty mientras perseguía a Sniffles.

Jhu veía como Sniffles huía desesperado de Nutty-Alih….no sabia que fueras celosa- Alih solo se encogio los hombros.

**yo: ya muchos retos!- tomando un sorbo de ju-guito de naranja (?- bien ya sabes que hace- fue interrumpida por la rubia **

**Ana: O-OK!-muy nerviosa **

**yo: okey..?**

**VERDADES! **

**Splendont: te cae bien Splendid? o te cae muy bien? o te cae mal? o te cae horriblemente mal?**

**-**Horriblemente mal.

-Pero..

-HORRIBLEMENTE MAL DIJE.

**(Ana: hey yo no escribí eso! yo: jejeje...)**

**handy: quien te gusta?(yo: hay, por favor! ya todos sabemos eso! Ana: hay!-asustada )**

**flippy: harías yaoi con fliqpy...? e-e-epera! y-yo no escribí esto!- muy sonrojada(yo: upss xD )**

**-**NUNCA!

**nutty: amor o dulces?**

**-**DULCES-Alih al escuchar esa respuesta solo suspiro con cansacio.

**yo: perdonen si las mayorías fueron puras cusilerias- dijo señalando a la rubia**

**Ana: hey!- dijo molesta haciendo un puchero adorable(?**

**yo: bueno asta pronto!- dijo esto con una sonrisa**

**Ana: muchas g-gracias por lo del ca-capitulo!- dijo nerviosa y a la vez feliz **

-Espera quiero hacerles una pregunta-dijo Jhu corriendo hacia ellas-puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes.

***espacio negro***

**Angel: bueno- suspira- ...elianna(yo) dijo que nos despidiéramos también-dijo aburrido un castaño de ojos de igual color, camisa manga larga color rojo, pantalones color negros y zapatos de igual color **

**Steve: así que adiós!- dijo esto con una sonrisa el rubio, ojos Azules claros, camisa manga larga color azul, pantalones grises y zapatos de igual color **

**-**ESPERA Y QUE PASO CON ELLAS? QUIENES SON USTEDES?

-Puedes relajarte por un rato!-grito cansada Alih.

-NO

-Aaaag.

**Bye Bye!**

**yo: me cree una cuenta pero creo que no subiré historias por que soy algo mala con eso**

**-**Tampoco creo que tus historias vayan a ser malas, yo las lería encantada n_n

-Uuuuf estoy molida

-Jhu no te olvidas de algo?-le recordó Hei que había salido de su depresión.

-Emmmm….nop

-A ver que dia es el viernes-preguntó Alih

-Eh 31?

-Y?-dijeron unisolos los dos cansados.

-Ah Halloween-dijo por fin recordando Jhu mientras los otros dos pensaban "por fin"-Jejeje que torpeza..pues veran queridas lectoras y/o lectores, el viernes será el primer especial del CS y como veran sera de Halloween, por eso ese dia subire capitulo el viernes en vez del domingo, espero recibir reviews claramente todos estarán disfrazado jeje, y también habrá invitados especiales que vendrán como è"èçé) o también como '((è§ **(sus nombres fueron censurados para no arruinar la sorpresa) **o tambien si quieren podemos llamar a gente de su elección..entonces HASTA EL PRÓXIMO VIERNES!

**HOLITAS, Yeeei estoy tan feliz por haberlo terminado (aunque siento que quedode pedo...pero ñeee) al menos lo pude hacer a tiempo este capitulo, ahora en el pais que estoy son 23:10, lo bueno es que tengo vacaciones por una semana.**

**A Miacha gracias por que te guste este CS :'D además esperare tus pedidos y retos :3**

**(a veces siento que escribo del asco) gracias a todos por sus reviews se lo agradesco mucho, me ayudan a continuar con este CS :D **

**Bueno me despido**

**Adiosito**


	4. Chapter 4: Especial de halloween

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenece , le pertenece a MondoMedia.**

**Advertencia 2: Los personajes son mitad humanos y mitad animales, tienen cola, orejas y/o cuernos de animal pero lo demas es de humano.**

**Advertencia 3: Esto es solo un especial, no es un capítulo, lo que significa en el proximo capitulo sera el siguiente del anterior (Alih:Nooooo, en serio, si no me lo dices no me entero *sarcasmo*. N/A: Vuelve a tu trabajo maldicion)**

**Un Chat Show Común**

Alih entró en la sala con un disfraz de demonio que consiste en un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo con un cinturón negro, un collar de pinchos, medias largas negras, unos cuernos altos de color gris, una cola rojo intenso, un tridente real color negro y unos zapatillas rojas

Seguido de ella entró Hei con un disfraz de pirata que consiste en un parche negro en su ojo, unos pantalones de rayas color negro y rojo con un cinturón negro, unas botas color negro, una camisa manga larga color blanco y un chaleco café.

-Buena noches/días/tardes-Alih comenzó a hablar-bienvenidos al especial de halloween.

-Como verán Jhu no se encuentra aquí ya que se fue a buscar a los invitados-Hei se mostró algo nervioso al hablar del tema-aunque no nos ha dicho quien son los invitado-susurro para si mismo aunque lo escucho Alih.

-Lo único que dijo fue que no usaramos trajes de seguridad, que pondría nerviosos y/o enojados a los invitado….creo que ya se quien son.

-Aaag y ahora que?-Hei se mostró un poco enojado.

-..Supongo que hay que empezar sin ella, Hei ve a revisar si ya están preparados-Hei solo asintió y salió de sala hacia los cuartos de los HTF, se escuchó gritos femeninos y después el ruido de una mano chocar con algo, Hei volvió a la sala con una marca de una mano en la mejilla-...pervertido.

-Yo que iba saber que se estaban cambiando!-Tenía toda la cara sonrojada y se notaba todo nervioso.

-...pervertido.

-Y-ya te dije fue un accidente

-Pero en serio qué HOMBRE va directo a un cuarto donde chicas se estan cambiando?

-...Un pervertido-susurro para si mismo.

-Entonces lo admites!?-grito Alih un poco histérica.

-P-podemos continuar!

-...Okey, pero esta vez iré yo a revisar a las chicas y tuve a de los chicos…..pervertido-lo ultimo lo susurro por lo que Hei no pudo escuchar.

**35 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

Los HTF y los anfitriones (Alih y Hei) se encontraba en la sala CS discutiendo.

-Tranquilidad!Tranquilidad!-Nadie se callo ante la orden de Alih-OH SE CALLAN O JURO QUE NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD EN QUITARLES LAS ENTRAÑAS Y HACER QUE SE LAS COMAN!-empezó a amenazar a todos con el tridente-okey entonces tendremos que empezar sin Jhu ya que aun no viene con los invitados…

-Por que no solo la llamas por el telefono y listo-dijo Hei como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Por qué no la llamas tu?

-...No encuentro mi teléfono-dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Ufff-cogió su teléfono y marcó un número-...si, idiota no crees que te estas tardando mucho ya vamos a empezar, pues tendremos que hacerlo así, espera lo pondre en altavoz.

-Hola? Se me escucha bien?-la voz de Jhu se escuchó salir del telefono.

-Supongo…...el primer reviews del especial es de parte de **Melanie Clark**.

**-aparecen Spotty, Freckles, Buttercup, Kinky, Hazel y Bonny con diferentes disfraces-**

**Bonny:-disfrazada de una sexy caperucita roja-Hola!-saca de su canasta unos dulces-quieren dulces?**

-Yo quiero!-dijeron unísolo Nutty que llevaba un disfraz de esqueleto, Cuddles su disfraz era del conejo del país de la maravillas, Flaky el disfraz de ella era una bruja, un sombrero que parecía que tenía boca de color negro, un vestido manga larga de negro hasta la mitad del muslo, unas mallas negras y unas botas negras larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y Jhu.

-Tomen aquí están-Bonny empezó a repartir los dulces entre ellos.

-Alih guardame los dulces-Jhu empezó a hablar desde el teléfono.

-Si, si, si.

**Hazel:-disfrazado de hombre lobo-quiero ahogar las penas-saca dulces de la canasta y se los traga-**

**-**No te sientas mal...es todo culpa de Hei por ser atractivo y afeminado-Jhu soltó eso desde el teléfono, Hei no pudo evitar sonrojarse y enojarse.

-Y porque es mi culpa!

-Calla no tienes voz en este juicio!-Grito Jhu.

**Kinky:-disfrazado de vampiro-wow, Jhu, en serio te gusto sus reviews? :3 la verdad demoró como 3 días porque no tenía mucho tiempo XD**

-Enserio me gusto los reviews :3, yo tambien me demoro así que entiendo XD

**Buttercup:-disfrazada de ángel-Hei, toma esto!-le da una cachetada- eso te pasa por dañarle los sentimientos a Hazel!-se prepara para golpearlo más-**

-Aaaaaau!-Buttercup le golpeó en la mejilla sana a Hei.

**Freckles:-disfrazado de Elvis Presley-ALTO!-detiene a Buttercup- no violencia contra la mujer**

**-**...

-Lindo traje-Alih halago el disfraz de Freckles.

**Spotty:-disfrazado de zombie-ya Butter, deja de pegarle a tu cuñada...en fin, cuáles son sus películas favoritas? La mía es "La huérfana", donde una familia adopta una niña que quiere matar a todos**

**Kinky: "La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza"(la de Tim Burton) donde un detective llega a Sleepy Hollow para investigar una serie de decapitaciones en el pueblo**

**Freckles: "Oculus" (o no se como se escribe XD) donde dos hermanos tratan de descubrir la fuerza malvada de un espejo que mató a sus padres cuando eran niños**

**Hazel: "Los otros" donde una mujer inglesa y sus dos hijos viven en una mansión que aseguran está embrujada**

**Buttercup: "La dama de negro" donde un abogado viaja a un pueblo para vender una casa en la que merodea un fantasma**

**Bonny: Yo no veo películas, prefiero leer cuentos, pero mi cuento favorito es el de "La pulsera negra"**

-Bueno no veo muchas películas de terror pero también me gusta "La huérfana"-dijo Jhu desde el teléfono.

-...me gusto "Freddy vs Jason"-Hei miró hacia otro lado

- Me intereso "Boogeyman" la historia se centra en una chica que tiene fobia al hombre de la bolsa, decide internarse en un hospital mental. Pero luego, se da cuenta de su error y de que la mejor manera de superar sus miedos es enfrentándolos.

**Buttercup: Truffles, perdón por arrastrarte a ese horrible destino... pero Arthur se lo merecía**

-No te perdono-Truffles llevaba un disfraz de fantasma, que solo era una manta con dos agujeros para poder ver

**Freckles: Y no es puta su vida**

**Hazel: Ojalá fueras mujer...-pensando en Hei- o yo debería serlo? Ni siquiera sé que hacer!**

Hei solo se dio una palmada en la cara.

-Alih pasame a Hazel-Alih un poco enojada le paso el telefono a Hazel-Hazel pon el volumen para que solo hablemos los dos-Hazel hizo lo que le dijo-Hazel en el capítulo 10, queria avisarte que tal vez sea tuya.

-DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO USTEDES DOS!-dijo asustado Hei

**Bonny: Dejenme adivinar quienes son... emmm... Jeff the Killer? Slenderman? Un fantasma? **

**-**Nop, por favor, ellos están muy ocupados como para que venga a molestarlos-en su voz se mostraba burla y un poco de indignación.

-Ya que estamos hablando de eso, Jhu cuanto te vas a tardar en llegar?

-Estoy cerca Alih como unos 5 minutos y ya….OH DIOS MIO QUE ES ESO!-Justo en ese momento se corta la llamada.

-...-toda la sala se puso en silencio-creen que este bien?-pregunto Flaky un poco preocupada.

-Lo estará-Alih lo dijo en un tono normal.

**Spotty: Petu, qué se siente ser la sirvienta del CS?**

-QUE APENAS ESTAMOS EN LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS Y YA SOY LA SIRVIENTA!

-Hay no exageres solo limpiaste una vez-Alih frunció el ceño.

**Kinky: Reto a Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy y Lumpy a jugar five nights at freddy's**

Los cuatros estaban jugando estaban en la primera noche, Alih le estaba explicando de qué iba el juego.

-Están en una pizzería por la noche, hay unos muñecos animatrónicos que se mueven por la noche, si te atrapan te meten un muñeco y te mueres,tienes que mirarlos para que no se muevan, tienes que durar hasta las 6 am, tienen energía limitada.

-Que pasa cuando la energía se agota la energía-Giggles miró nerviosa a Alih, Alih solo dio una sonrió espeluznante.

-Ah saber.

Empezaron el día 1, Lumpy (que no llevaba ningún disfraz) era el que tenía el ratón mientras los otros miraban la pantalla algo aburridos.

-Lumpy, tienes que ver a las cámaras-hablo Toothy disfrazado de sombrerero loco, Lumpy miro a las cámaras y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba Bonnie.

-Heee, Lumpy rápido busca al conejo-Lumpy un poco nervioso, acató la orden de Giggles y empezó a buscarlo con desesperación, lo encontraron en el comedor en ese, volvieron a ver a los demás más muñecos pero cuando lo buscaron Chica ya no estaba, estaban a las 3 am (si que pasa rápido el tiempo :v) y 47 de energía.

-Lumpy rápido busca el pollo! EL POLLO!-Cuddles puso más nervioso a Lumpy con sus gritos y buscó con desesperación Chica, se encontraba en la cocina, cuando fueron a buscar a Bonnie ya no estaba, se encontraba en el pasillo que le llevaba a la sala del guardia de seguridad, cuando fueron a buscar a Freddy se encontraba mirando a la cámara.

-Vaya estan mas activos de lo normal-Alih mira la escena con la sonrisa espeluznante

Les quedaba un 10 de energía y tenían las puertas cerradas ya que Bonnie y Chica se encontraban en las dos puerta, eran las 5 am, Bonnie se fue y luego Chica pero solo les quedaban 1 de energía hasta que sonó la musiquita de Freddy y estaba oscuro, todos se encontraban nerviosos viendo la escena, hasta que la pantalla mostró las 5 am cambiando a las 6 am

-Ganaron por los pelos.

**Buttercup: Arthur Fliqpy no le quitó la inocencia, ella la perdió hace mucho tiempo…**

-Que extraño porque yo recuerdo haberla quitado su "pureza" la primera vez que me divertí con ella-Fliqpy empezó a mirar acosantemente (?) a Flaky causando que la chica empieza a estar nerviosa y temblar.

-CÁLLATE!-Gritaron unisolo Arthur y Flippy.

**Bonny: Jhu, Alih, qué se siente tener un CS?**

-Enrealidad se siente como si tuvieras una responsabilidad, pero que a la vez un hobby, no es molesto, ya que me alegra que la gente nos apoye-Jhu entró a la sala con un gato negro en los brazos y con su ropa normal toda hecha pedazos- ya llegue

-Estabas conduciendo mientras hablabas por el teléfono?-Alih miró al gato pero no pregunto nada mas.

-Si-Jhu salió de la sala

**-todos se van y se despiden-**

-Adios **Melanie Clark** perdona a la idiota por no presentarse en condiciones, gracias por tus reviews, a Jhu le gustan tus review.

-Y a ti?

-...Si-Alih miro al techo pensativamente-bueno el siguiente review es de….

-llegue-Jhu entró a la sala con un disfraz de Robin hood y con unas grandes cajas-interrumpi algo?

-si-el rostro de Alih mostró fastidio al ser interrumpido-como iba diciendo el siguiente review es de…

-quien está en esas cajas-interrumpió Toothy curioso.

-Oh bueno, traje a los de FIVE NIGHT AT FREDDY-en ese momento las paredes de las cajas se cayeron y demostrando a los integrantes-me costo como 1 horas en meterles en las cajas-tenía a un gato negro en los brazos

-Es-espera que?-Flaky se mostró muy asustada-po-porque ellos?

-Bueno eso es porque…

-ME DEJAN CONTINUAR YA!-Alih puso su tridente cerca de cuello de Jhu-...como iba diciendo el siguiente review es de **mico-chan16**

**yo: no creí que jhu fuera tan cariñosa con nosotras...pero bueno! y para responder algunas de tus preguntas y la primera seria…**

Jhu se sonrojo un poco avergonzada-supongo que a veces soy un poco hostigante.

-Si, en eso no te lo contradigo-las palabras de Alih causando que Jhu se deprimiera más.

**Ana: que los chicos que aparecieron en el ''espacio negro'' son nuestros amigo- dijo esto sonriendo **

**Angel:-apareciendo de la nada- el mismísimo Angel!- dijo esto con un tono engreído **

**Ana: KIAAA!- grito asustada**

**Steve: y Steve!- dijo abrazando de la espalada a Ana**

**Ana: S-Steve!- dijo alegre- te estrañe!**

**Steve: yo igual Ana- dijo un poco sonrojado**

**-**A mi me suena mas amor que amistad-Jhu (ya renacida de sus cenizas) veía la escena como si fuera una telenovela.

-...-Alih solo se palmeó la cara.

**yo: ...y la rason por la cual Ana me tiene miedo es...!- fue interrumpida de nuevo**

**Angel: elianna es algo violenta y Ana es muy nerviosa, tímida y asustadiza**

**-**Bueno eso explica por que a cada rato se pone nerviosa-a Jhu le cayo una gota en la nuca.

**yo: no me dejaran terminar cierto? - dijo mirando a al castaño algo enojada**

**Angel: nope- dijo esto mirando burlón a la castaña **

**yo: ahg! como sea -suspira- pasemos con los retos y esta vez sera los chicos que los dirán**

**Angel: yo empiezo primero !- dijo mirando a la castaña animado**

**yo: o-ok -dijo mirando a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo**

**Angel: bien empecemos **

**RETOS!**

**flippy: te hagas pequeñas cortadas y te metas a un tanque con limón (Angel: ardor puro! )**

-QUEEEE!?-Flippy estaba con un disfraz de vampiro, con la túnica, la camisa blanca manga larga, las botas cafe oscuro, los pantalones azul oscuro, los colmillos falsos.

-Ya escuchaste marica, o es que aparte de idiota también sordo-Fliqpy llevaba el mismo disfraz que el.

-A quien llamas idiota, maldito pervertido!

**-**Al menos soy un pervertido honrado!

-MENOS PALABRERÍA Y MÁS RETO, QUE NO ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA TENER UN CHARLA NI PELEA-Jhu se encontraba enoja mientras acariciaba al gato-...y díganme señores desean un té-cuando giró para ver a sus invitados se dio cuenta que ya no estaban-...A-alih.

-hm.

-L-los invitados….-Jhu se interrumpió a sí misma por los nervios.

-Di rapido!-Alih comenzaba a impacientarse.

-LOS INVITADOS SE ESCAPARON!

-...-Alih se levantó y se dirigió hacia Jhu-...ERA TU MALDITA OBLIGACIÓN VIGILARLOS!-comenzó a pincharlo con su tridente-NO, PUEDO DEJARTE NINGUNA TAREA A CARGA-sus pinchadas comenzaron a aumentar.

-Waaaa, Alih duele, deja de pincharme el brazo por favor-Jhu comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, mientras Alih seguía clavando el tridente en su cuerpo.

Alih giro su cabeza mientras seguía pinchando a Jhu-Y USTEDES DEJEN DE PELEAR Y HAGAN EL RETO..-Alih se dio cuenta que Flippy y Fliqpy se encontraba con heridas en su cuerpo-...HEI AHORA!- justo en ese momento el suelo se abrió demostrando una piscina llena de limonada, Hei empujó a Flippy de paso a Fliqpy en el tanque- Y AHORA TU..-justo cuando se giró para ver a su presa ya no estaba-Maldición, es rápida la maldita!

**shifty: al lado tuyo un diamante gigante, tendrás que aguantar a no robar o tomar ese diamante o si no seras electrocutado a máxima descarga que ni tu lo soportarías(yo: wow...Ana: seee...) **

Shifty disfrazado de george de harry potter se encontraba nervioso en su asiento lanzando miradas a todas partes, hasta al diamante-AAAG! No puedo aguantar la tentación!-apenas tocó diamante recibió una gran descarga que lo dejó chamuscado.

**Splendid: emm... no se mátate, no?**

-...por que me odian-Splendid disfrazado de Frankenstein cogió un espejo, lanzó un rayo al espejo y lo mató, pero el rayo era tan potente que mató por accidente a cuddles.

**Cub: que hables...**

**-**Vamos Cub tu puedes-Jhu sostenía Cub tenía un disfraz de astronauta mientras lo meneaba-vamos Cub di Jhu-el gato negro se encontraba en su hombro.

-Y porque tendria que decir tu nombre, deberia decir papa!-Pop indignado le quitó de los brazos al niño.

-_a donde crees que vas querida Jhu_-Alih apareció sorpresivamente detrás suyo.

**yo: alalalala- tarareando- hu? haa! ok bueno Steve te toca!-dijo mirando al rubio**

**Steve: ok!**

**VERDADES!**

**alih: te escuche suspirar con cansancio cuando nutty dijo eso, que significa?**

Alih se sonrojo tanto que podría hacerle competencia a un tomate-Y-y tú c-como sabes eso-tenía sostenida de la camisa a Jhu- su-supongo que porque me atrae un poquito y-y...yo-cuando giro la cabeza y otra vez tenía a la nada.

**jhu: quien es tu personaje favorito? de HTF claro…**

-...creí que ya se notaba-dijo mientras observaba todos los movimientos de Alih nerviosa- y si no se notaba, mi personaje favorito es Flaky.

**Pop: por que tan mal padre?**

**-**Yo-yo no quiero, pero es que el niño es muy travieso y-y-y…-Pop empezó a inpervetilarse.

-Si claro, y Alih es un pequeño angelito no?-hablo con sarcasmo Hei.

**TODOS(asta los presentadores): cual es su amor platónico?**

**4 HORAS DESPUÉS**

-Aquí tienes mico-chan16, en este video estan las grabaciones de lo que ocurrió-Jhu tenía en su mano un cámara de lo que paso.

(Lo siento mico-chan16 se me ocurren tantas ideas que iba ser demasiado largo, por eso lo subire en el capítulo 5 (este ya es el segundo))

**Ana: da por mucho que no tenemos mucha inspiración que digamos...**

**yo: hoy no tengo mucho que decir- suspira- bueno gracias por el capitulo- dijo esto con una sonrisa **

**Angel: sip - dijo abrazando por de tras a elianna- muchas graciaas**

**yo: 0/0 s-suéltame Angel!-dijo totalmente sonrojada **

**Steve: bueno mientras resuelven su ''pequeño'' problema, nos despedimos- dijo esto sonriendo **

**Ana: a-adios!**

**-**LO SABIA USTEDES SE GUSTAN ENTRE USTEDES, JURO QUE SI ESCUCHO QUE LE HAN HECHO DAÑO PAR DE-DE...YO QUE SE, HOZ JURO QUE OS CORTARÉ LA MANO!_Jhu tenía entre sus manos el tridente de Alih apuntando a Angel y Steve.

-Por que le diste el tridente?-Hei se le resbala una gota en su nuca.

**-**...pense que seria divertido-esas palabras le dejaron helado a Hei.

**Bye Bye!**

-Chao **mico-chan16 **como siempre fue un honor-Jhu se distrajo, los chicos aprovecharon la oportunidad y corrieron.

-el siguiente review es de **S-S-C-F-F-S**

-EH! Espera vuelvan aquí cobardes!

**Y al fin me digno a comentar... en medio del colegio.**

-Ella sí que se arriesgada….oigan y la pareja de enamorados-Jhu buscó con la mirada a la parejita.

-De cual esta hablando?-Hei también comenzó a buscar con la mirada.

-Ya sabes a esos que acada rato se besan...Cuddles y Giggles, ah y también Toothy-...-Eso sono muy mal.

**Samy: se me es dificil saber sus Sexos, lo siento. Pe- *le interrumpen***

**Tommy: esto... Samy.**

**Samy: que.**

**Tommy: ya hice yo le me pedistes. *señala con la mirada el cadaver de Friqpy***

**Samy: buen chico.**

Jhu miro a Samy y luego a Alih- a veces no se quien es mas siniestra, sin animos de ofender Samy.

**Preguntas.**

**Ok sere breve. Todos digan su mayor miedo. Uno. Por. Uno.**

-Eeehhhh, ok pero donde esta Lammy y DB?-...-..bueno yo empiezo, mi mayor miedo es….esto será vergonzoso, pero..me dan miedo los conejos-lo ultimo lo susurro aunque le pudieron escuchar los de la sala.

-...la oscuridad-Hei

-...nada en especial-Alih

-a los pollitos ..-Flaky

**-**ninguno-Flippy, Fliqpy y Splendont.

-..A UNA GIGANTE ARAÑA COME HUMANOS TRITURADOR DE SESOS!-Truffles

-..Payasos-Lifty y Shifty

-...

-Lumpy tu mayor miedo.

-...-Lumpy estaba viendo fijamente a una mosca-...eh?-Hei enojado golpeó a Lumpy en la cabeza.

-UN MUNDO SIN DULCES-Nutty se puso histerico y empezo a correr por la sala, divisó a Alih y la agarró de los hombros-ES EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO!EL MISMÍSIMO INFIERNO-comenzó a zarandear Alih.

-..Fliqpy-Sniffles, Handy y Petunia.

-Nos quiere decir algo señor cro-marmot-Jhu con un micrófono en mano actuaba como reportera.

-...

-Fue un honor escucharlo señor.

-...-Mime empezó a hacer movimientos con las manos, pero nadie le entendía.

-Ehhh, sí….Mime eres…. genial?-Hei solo dudaba de sus palabras, Mime frustrado se golpeó la cara.

-Perder a mi querido hijo-Pop abrazo protectoramente a Cub

-Pero….lo haces a menudo…-Pop no hizo caso a las palabras

-Emmmm también han desaparecido Russell y The Mole-Jhu se preocupo mas de lo que estaba antes.

**Oc's Quemen el cadaver de Friqpy o tìñanle el cabello de rojo.**

Todos los oc's se encontraban alrededor de una hoguera en el centro se encontraba un Friqpy pelirrojo.

**Htf's todos matense.**

-...Se me ocurrió una idea de hacer esto rápido-Jhu sacó un pequeño mando.

-Una bomba?-Hei lo dijo de broma.

-...-Jhu solo aplastó un botón y explotó gran parte de la sala cortando, la transmisión.

**Retos.**

**Mujeres haganse travestis.**

**76 MEDIAS HORAS DESPUÉS**

Jhu veía su reloj aburrida-...Y empezamos ahora! RAPIDO HAGANSE TRAVESTI CHICAS-todas las chicas (que estaban en la sala) se volvieron travestis (?)

**Hombres haganse uke's. **

Todos los hombre (que quedaban) se volvieron uke's…..por OBLIGACIÓN DEL TRIDENTE DE ALIH.

**Truffles tome *le da un helado*, metaselo en el ano.**

**-**Porque?-Truffles quedo viendo seriamente a Samy

-Solo hazlo!-Jhu grito a Truffles causando que el helado se cayera al suelo, lo único que hicieron fue ver al helado derritiéndose con tristeza.

**Samy: ¡Adios!.**

**(((Bye byeee))).**

**Muy corto... demasiado. ;-;**

**-**En verdad que fue un poco corto….bueno no importa muchas gracias por el review **S-S-C-F-F-S -**Jhu se rascó nerviosa la nunca-...Alih, cuantas personas hay en la sala?

-18 Hei acaba de desaparecer

-Genial-Jhu se dio una palmada en su rostro- a qué idiota se le ocurrió la gran idea de traer a unos animatronicos asesinos-todos los de la sala la señalaron-..ah cierto.

-TU ERES LA REINA DE LA IDIOTEZ….el siguiente review es de **XFantasy-chanX.**

Justo cuando terminó la frase, Jhu cayó al suelo desmayada-...vale, tengo a 7 personas y un pepino perdidas contando con mi incompetente compañero y a mi otra compañera

**Holaaaa :D esto va a ser rápido porque tengo que hacer tarea **

**Fliqpy: OMG, ¿que le hiciste a Flaky D:? psssst ¿lo disfrutó e.e?**

-..pues en realidad…

-ESTOS TEMAS NO SE HABLAN AQUÍ!-Alih interrumpió el relato de Fliqpy

**Flippy: emmm... dale un abrazo a Flaky y también un beso (Tu decides que tipo de beso)**

Flippy le dio un abrazo y le dio un inocente beso a Flaky en los labios, pero el beso pasó de inocente a ser un poco más apasionado.

-Eeeh guarden distancia los dos!-Alih los separó enseguida.

**Flaky: ¿Cómo estuvo la violación? si mientes, un pollito de matará**

-yo...-Flaky se comenzó a sonrojar.

-DIJE ESOS DE ESOS TEMAS NO SE HABLAN!

**Sniffles: Me sorprendes, te regalo a Nutty**

**-**Y yo que voy hacer con Nutty?-Sniffles miró extrañado a **XFantasy-chanX**

**Nutty: te doy 3 frascos de Nutella si te dejas regalar**

-VEN AQUÍ GUAPETÓN!-Nutty se lanzó hacia Sniffles.

**Lumpy: idiota…**

**-**...-Lumpy estaba mirando a la misma mosca-...eh?

**Shifty: Ofrezco... no lo sé te doy tres opciones**

**- 300,000 pesos (del banco que me robé, todos ahí son unos inútiles)**

**- un mapache de mascota**

**- un beso (¿?) (¡elige la primera o la segunda!)**

-Cla-claramente voy a elegir el dinero-Shifty se encontraba sonrojado por la última opción-Toma tonta-Shifty se acercó a **XFantasy-chanX** y le colocó su fedora mientras le saca la lengua mientras recibía los pesos.

**Lifty: ¿No eres muy joven para robar? bueno, yo tengo 13 y lo hago... PERO NO IMPORTA sigues siendo muy joven para hacer eso. Ten *le da 1 millón de dólares* no entiendo como es que la vecina no usa el dinero**

-Tengo la misma edad de Shifty, solo me gana por 42 segundos-lo ultimo lo susurro, tenía el disfraz de Fred de Harry Potter.

**Splendid: me alegra que me perdonaras, ¿me arrestarías si te dijera que todo lo pago con dinero robado? QAQ si es así te doy lo quieras para que no lo hagas**

-Por el momento no diré nada-Splendid le sonrió a XFantasy-chan-Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer..

**Splendont: Asusta a... !HANDY! P.D: ¿me regalas tu antifaz?**

-Uff-Splendont solo suspiro, se dirigió a paso lento a Handy-Handy, este es tu ultimo capitulo con brazos-Handy inmediatamente se puso pálido recordando la cruel realidad, Splendont se alejo dejando a un Handy asustado, Splendont se quitó el antifaz para después demostrar que tenía otro antifaz debajo del primero, luego se lo dio a **XFantasy-chanX.**

-...Porque?-pregunto Alih

**Y eso es todo por ahora, hubiera puesto más cosas, pero la maldita tarea no me deja, feliz Halloween para todos, pidan dulces, hagan travesuras, matence, etc. Los quiero a todos, incluyendo a los anfitriones, bye!**

**-**...gracias por el review y perdona la incompetencia de mis compañero-dirigió su mirada a Jhu que seguía desmayada-DESPIERTA YA IDIOTA!-le dio una patada justo en la costilla para levantarla.

-aaaay que a pasado-Jhu comenzó a levantarse del suelo cansada.

-La pregunta debería ser para ti.

-Ñeee, no recuerdo nada-la luces se apagaron sorpresivamente y cuando se volvieron a prender la única que quedaba en la sala era Jhu, volvieron a apagarse las luces y cuando volvieron a encenderse los personajes de Five Nights at Freddy's alrededor de Jhu la luces se empezaron a encender y apagar, a cada rato hasta que se volvio a apagar la luces y no se volvieron a encender, se escuchó un gran grito después.

**Que puedo decir…...soy una maquina, llevó atrasada 11 DÍAS POR HALLOWEEN, 11 MALDITOS DÍAS para después mostrar esta caca en un palo :v **

**ahora si me permiten me voy a lanzar de un acantilado o algo asi **

**hasta luego **


	5. Chapter 5: Capitulo 3

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenece , le pertenece a MondoMedia.**

**Advertencia 2: Los personajes son mitad humanos y mitad animales, tienen cola, orejas y/o cuernos de animal pero lo demas es de humano.**

**Un Chat Show Común**

Todos los de HTF y los presentadores se encontraban en la sala….solo que no habían comenzado porque Jhu se encontraba hecha una bolita en un rincón.

-Ya superalo fue hace días-Hei intentaba animar a Jhu.

-Claro dilo de tu parte, pero a ti no te intentaron meter a un muñeco animatrónico, unos muñecos perturbadores, TODOS JUNTOS!

-Claro que lo se LO HICIERON A TODOS!-Hei la agarro del brazo para que se levantara-Alih ya la tengo comencemos!

-...Hei sueltame-Hei dándose cuenta de que le hacía daño la soltó enseguida

-...El primer review es de **S-S-C-F-F-S** -Alih veía disimuladamente como Hei observaba a Jhu.

**Samy: Lo bueno: quemaron a Friqpy. Y lo mataron.**

**Tommy: Lo malo... *señala a Friqpy, que sujetaba unas tijeras, frunciendo el seño***

**Samy: oh...**

**./#/Se ve como Samy sale corriendo, gritando: ¡MI CABELLO QUIERE VIVIR, MALDITO UKE!/#/.**

**Tommy: ¿Cuando termine esto, quieres que lo haga llorar? *gritando a Samy, escuchando un: ¡obviamente!(?)***

**Preguntas.-**

**Alih, ¿Enserio ese es tu miedo?**

-Pero yo dije que no le tenía miedo a nada en especial..creo que te refieres a Jhu-todos dirigieron su mirada a Jhu.

-Déjeme en pa'-soltó un poco avergonzada y agobiada Jhu.

**Jhu, te preocupas demasiado. Uke.**

-alguno de nosotros tenía que hacerlo….ademas, yo no soy un uke…... creo que soy suke-Hei la miró sin comprender lo que dijo, después dirigió su mirada hacia a Alih como si buscara respuesta.

-...suke, persona que cambia de rol, a veces puede ser uke y otra veces seme-Alih comprendió enseguida la mirada que le envió Hei.

-Aaag, yo no quería saber eso-Hei se tapó la cara asqueado.

-Idiota, crees que tapandote la cara lo vas a olvidar-Hei le envió una mirada llena de rencor a Jhu.

**Oc's, buenos chicos/as: *les da un helado***

**-**Yeeei-gritaron Jhu y Arthur juntos mientras Hei se avergonzaba de la actitud de ellos y Alih estaba neutral-gracias chicos-Jhu le agradecio mientras comía el helado.

**Truffles, ¿Que sentistes cuando se te cayò el helado?**

**-**Sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza y angustia-Truffles comenzó a ver el suelo con tristeza como si recordara lo que paso.

**Flippy, ay si, muy macho. **

-Eh?-Flippy le miró sin entender lo que dijo.

**Splendid, que harias si: Te meten una Kriptonuez en el ano.**

-mmmm es una buena pregunta-Splendid empezó a ver el techo como si así encontrara la respuesta.

**Giggles, ¿que color odias?**

**Handy, ¿Que se siente, cuando termine el Cs, quedaras sin brazos?**

-Ya he vuelto a estar sin brazos-Handy miro donde debería estar sus brazos.

-No te sientas mal Handy….eres encantador aun sin tus brazo-Petunia intento animarlo

**Cuddles, ¿Y... como va con Thoothy?**

-Pueeeeees, voy bien con el…...ya sabes como amigos-vio disimuladamente a su novia por si se había vuelto loca de nuevo.

**Petunia, crei que tu miedo era la suciedad... o sociedad... es lo mismo.**

-Si pero no es para que me preocupe tanto como Fliqpy-Petunia miro a otro lado, Jhu con un cubo con lodo lo tira al suelo-AAAAAAAAAAA! PORQUE HICISTE ESO-Petunia comenzó hiperventilarse-rápido una fregona, escoba, cepillo, CUALQUIER COSA-Jhu le paso una cubeta, un cepillo y un paño, Petunia desesperada tomó el paño y luego mojar el pañuelo en la cubeta sin ver lo que había dentro, comenzó a fregar con el suelo con el paño pero se dio cuenta que con lo que lo remojo no era agua, era un liquido cafe y….Petunia enseguida se desmayó.

-Que era en realidad?-Alih miro curiosa a Jhu.

-Cola

**Sniffles, ¿desde que edad eres tan inteligente?**

-Mmmmmhh….-empezo a recordar cuando tenia 7 meses y ya sabía escribir, cuando tenía 4 años y ya estaba en el último año de escuela, cuando tenía 9 años y estaba dando una conferencia en la universidad, cuando tenía 12 años y ya había hecho una máquina del tiempo (si la que sale en la serie)

**Nutty, te comprendo.**

Nutty estaba comiendo una bolsa llena de dulces ignorandole.

-..Alih tu le diste dulces?-Jhu miro un poco sorprendida a Alih.

-..No el me lo quito-Alih desvió su cara para que no viera su sonrojo.

**Pop, que se siente saber, que cuando Cub crezca, se ira y te dejara.**

-Que volveré a estar solo-Pop comenzó a abrazar a Cub con miedo de que le quitaran.

**Cub, hola amiguito. *le despeina* (-Aw...-)**

Cub comenzó a reírse, Cub con sus pequeñas manos le agarró la mano y comenzó a babearle.

-Awwww eso ya no es tan adorable-Jhu

**Cro-Marmot, que respuesta tan interesante. (?).**

Cro-Marmot se encontraba con una bata roja y "sentado" en un sillón.

Jhu puso la mano en donde se situaba el corazón-nunca olvidaré esas palabras maestro-Jhu se encontraba conmovida.

**Sneaky, Hola. ¿Como le va? *le da un cuchillo* Mate a Flippy.**

**-**Es estado esperando este momento-dijo Jhu emocionada

De la nada aparece Sneaky del techo del CS y se golpeó contra el suelo, comenzó a removerse del suelo hasta que se levantó dolorido.

-Que hago aqui?!-Sneaky vio a todos lados, todos los HTF se encontraban sorprendidos, algunos alegres.

-Pues...veras Sneaky-Jhu comenzó a rascarse la nuca nerviosa-tu tienes que...-

-Mata a Flippy-Alih ni corta ni perezosa fue directa-ahora tendrás que participar en esto-le dio un cuchillo.

-Pe-pero porque?

-Lo fans han hablado, tienes que matar a Flippy- Alih ya un poco enojada le apunto con una pistola en la cabeza- no te preocupes….revivirá en seguida-Sneaky con culpa mató a Flippy, el otro se dejó matar ya que también seguía triste por matar a sus amigos.

**Mouse-Kaboom, ¿Siempre haz sido bajito?**

Mouse tambien aparecio como Sneaky solo con la diferencia de que cayó encima de Jhu.

-DOLOR! DOLOR!-chillo Jhu debajo de Mouse.

-Uh..perdon-Mouse se levantó de encima Jhu mientra le ofrecía la mano para levantarse, ella un poco rencorosa, se levantó rechazado la oferta.

-...Espera que hago!?-Mouse enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido, Jhu iba a hablar pero enseguida fue interrumpida por Alih.

-Estás aquí para contestar preguntas ahora...sientete condenado a esto.

-...Y dime Mouse...siempre haz sido bajito?-Arthur intentó romper la tension.

-QUE!?ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI ESTATURA!

**Thoothy, ¿Es cierto que es el amante de Cuddles?**

**-**Que?!nooooo!-Toothy sonrojado y nervioso dirigió su mirada hacia Giggles por si acaso se volvió loca.

**Flaky, que linda bruja.**

Flaky se sonrojo para después sonreír tímidamente-gracias.

Arthur abrazo por atrás a Flaky de sorpresa-Claro que es linda mi Flaky!- enseguida fue separada de Flaky por unos celosos Flippy y Fliqpy, Arthur enojado trato de volver abrazar a Flaky, frustrado por no lograrlo se dirigió al lado de Jhu y se sentó.

-Y tu cuando has llegado?-Arthur le miraba como si estuviera diciendo "tu eres tonta o te pagan"

-Idiota-soltó irritado Arthur

**Tommy: traga. *dandole una cebolla a Friqpy, tapandose la nariz***

**Friqpy: n-no. *evitando llorar por la cebolla***

**Samy: *le pisa el pie***

**Friqpy: *le meten la cebolla a la boca* Lmonms onmmdmmio.**

**Tommy: Al final no te corto el cabello.**

**Samy: por suerte.**

-A veces ustedes son un poco crueles-Jhu veía la escena con una gota en su nuca.

**Retos.-**

**Alih, Creo que nos parecemos un poco. Salvo que yo no amenazo con acciones. (?). Mata a tu hermano/a.**

**-**Yo no tengo hermana o hermano, Jhu no es mi hermana.

-Samy ya te dije que soy mujer!-Jhu se encontraba frustrada, Alih enseguida con una pistola le disparó en la cabeza, causando su muerte instantáneamente.

-...no se porque pero ahora me siento mejor-Alih miro al cadáver de Jhu mientras en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa casi invisible.

-Oye Alih-Hei reprocho por sus palabras a Alih.

-Que? Acaso vas a decir que no te sentiste mejor cuando la mataste después de que se burlo de ti?

Hei desvió su cabeza-...es verdad

-Wuaaa que malos son- Jhu apareció sorpresivamente atras de los anfitriones sorpresivamente-TRAIDORES!-Jhu salio corriendo del CS mientras lloraba comicamente y gritaba un "estoy harta".

**Flaky, come tus puàs.**

Que,!-chillo Flaky asustada.

-Ya escuchaste niña, tienes que comer tus puas-Hei después de decir eso eso le quito un puñado púas ignorando el gemido de dolor por parte de Flaky y intentando no hacerse daño con las púas, se lo puxo en un plato, Flaky nerviosa coje una pua con el tenedor y se lo mete en la boca, enseguida empieza desangrarse por el cuello….y murió.

**Wee. Hombres. Todos. Vistan del color que odien.**

Todos los hombres se encontraban vestidos con sus mismas prendas solo que en color rosa.

**Pop, Cub. Hagan incesto. Y yaoi.**

-Pe-pero si es mi propio hijo-Pop se encontraba perturbado.

-Por eso es incesto daa-Alih le miró un poco irritada-solo dale un beso en la mejilla y ya.

Pop le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

**Samy: la inspiracion vino y se fue.**

**Me despido.**

**(((Bye byeee))).**

Jhu entra por la puerta del CS enojado con un cartel en mano-si regrese fue para despedirme de Samy...gracias por los reviews **S-S-C-F-F-S**…..y ahora el siguiente reviews es de **mico-chan16** que por fin se hizo una cuenta.

-Eso tenía que decirlo yo-Alih miró con el ceño fruncido a Jhu, ella solo le saco la lengua

**yo: ...-mirando fijamente un chocolate que estaba en la mesa **

**Ana: que paso?-mirando a los chicos y el que mas sonreía era Angel**

**Angel: hoo bueno, digamos que Elianna y yo hicimos una apuesto y termino perdiendo ella- dijo con un tono victorioso **

-Y exactamente cual fue la apuesta?-Jhu miró extrañada la escena.

**Steve: no creo que soporte por mucho tiempo...-dijo mirando con un poco de miedo a Elianna**

**yo: ha?, es cierto! perdón- dijo esto levantad ose- bien, que bueno que lo actualizasteis jhu!- dijo abrazándola(?**

-Oh! Hola Elianna perdon por no actualizar antes-Jhu le devolvió el abrazo a Elianna.

**Angel: sabias que era Halloween, no?- mirando a las castaña **

**yo: ...mie*a, y teniamos que disfrazar nos, que mal!-dijo triste- bueno...-suspira- que se puede hacer- soltando a la chica- y otra cosa...COMO QUE ME GUSTA EL DEGENERADO,IDIOTA Y PERVERTIDO DE A-ANGEL!?- dijo/grito totalmente sonrojada como tomate- s-si solo s-somos amigos**

-Espera, espera, espera, primero lo de disfrazarse no era necesario, segundo...dios mio chica se nota, solo amigos? Así empieza todo, no me engañas Elianna se mucho sobre el amor-Jhu miró burlonamente a la castaña

**Angel: hay por favor, todos sabemos que tu si gustas de mi- dijo en un tono seductor acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña roja **

**Yo:- en repuesta le dio un golpe (FUERTE!) a Angel dejándolo en K.O- idiota!**

Elianna es la ganadora-Jhu le alzó el brazo a Elianna demostrando que le gano a Angel (N/T: XD)

**yo: uuff, listo una molestia menos...por ahora-dijo esto en tono cansada**

**Ana: e-emm p-pues...- fue interrumpida por Elianna**

**yo: bueno! es hora con los retos!- dijo esto recibiendo miradas de ''ya era hora''- hay que impacientes..**

**RETOS(Elianna)**

**Handy: huy handy, lamento por lo de tus brazos, pero no te preocupes! ya veres lo que te tengo en otro capitulo, por mientras, lansate a un tanque con tiburones hambrientos!(yo: sorri handy, no me odies!)**

**-**Oh no, no, no, no, no-Handy trato de irse, pero Jhu con un botón, del suelo salió un tanque de tiburones hambrientos y enseguida lo empuja al tanque.

**Lumpy: castra te!(?**

Jhu le dio un cuchillo para que se castre, Lumpy confundido agarró el cuchillo, pero de la nada se callo (?) causando que se clavara el cuchillo en la cabeza…..matandolo.

**Giggles: no mames! no puedo con tanta cursiladas! por eso te reto a que te hagas EMO por un capitulo!(yo: muajajaja!(? )y si no pues...mátate**

-Prefiero morir antes de cambiar de personalidad-dijo solemne Giggles.

-Vale-Alih con una escopeta le dispara a Giggles en la cabeza.

**Pop: por mal padre! te quedas castigado, al rincón!(?**

Pop se quedó viendo el rincón-SABEN QUE NO VOY A PREGUNTAR COMO LLEGUE AQUI!

**Steve: yo puedo Elianna?**

**yo: claro!**

**Steve: bien!**

**VERDADES ( Steve )**

**flaky: eres mi favorita n.n (Ana: ...- tic en el ojo) **

-Gracias-Flaky lo dijo tiernamente

-Es que Flaky es tan tierna que no puedo evitar tratala bien-Jhu comenzó a jalar a Flaky en las mejillas tiernamente dejando el cartel en un lado, justo cuando Arthur intento ver que había Jhu se apresura le quita el cartel sin dejar que Arthur vea el contenido.

**jhu: a ti te gusta FINE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S ?(yo: ami me encanta! )**

-Claro que me encanta! hasta escucho a menudo la cancion del fandom del juego-Jhu lo dijo felizmente.

**alih: como se siente que aguantar todo lo que te esta pasando?**

-Que si no aguanto esto no podré aguantar problemas en el futuro-Alih se sujetaba la cabeza como si estuviera cansada.

**hei: vaya cambio de papeles, no? **

Eh?

**Splendint y fliqpy: como se llevan?**

NO!-dijeron los dos a la vez mientras se veían con odio

**Yo: es todo...por hoy...xD**

**ana: muchas g-gracias por el capitulo!- dijo esto alegre **

**Angel: bueno asta pronto- dijo después de renacer(? **

**Stev: Adios!**

**Bye Bye**

**-**Chao **Mico-chan16** espero verte de nuevo gracias por los reviews-Jhu sostuvo con más fuerza el cartel.

**(N/A: ya me puede cree una cuenta y si ves un fic que subí llamada ''un chat show no mas'', quiero advertirte que no tenia idea suficiente así que tuve que tomar algunas ideas, lo siento mucho! no me odies plz!(?. Muchas gracias...tengo examen :'''D )**

-Pues mira **Mico-chan16**, me gusto el CS pero en gran parte me gustaría al menos digas de donde sacaste la ideas-Jhu se rascó la cabeza nerviosa.

-Buanooo ya que se terminó el CS por fin voy a mostrar el cartel-Jhu alzó en lo alto el cartel, que decía "SE NECESITA OC'S FEMENINO Y MASCULINO QUE QUIERA PARTICIPAR EN UN CS" Hei y Alih le miraron enojados.

-PERO CUAL ES TU-enseguid a aparece una pantalla negra dando el fin del CS.

**BUAAAANOOOO como vieron en primero e actualizado temprano….creo y segundo lo del final es verdad, me gustaria que mas gente participa sin ser secuestrados :v**

**ya sabes participar "voluntariamente", además de que mi oc necesita ayuda para soportar a sus "compañero"...no puedo creer que vaya a actualizar ante de timpo además de que no hubo muchos reviews hoy jejeje**

**bueno despues de decir esto me despido **

**asta luego!**


	6. Chapter 6: Capitulo 4

**Advertencia: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenece , le pertenece a MondoMedia.**

**Advertencia 2: Los personajes son mitad humanos y mitad animales, tienen cola, orejas y/o cuernos de animal pero lo demas es de humano.**

**Un Chat Show Común**

Jhu, Alih, Hei y Arthur se encontraban sentados enfrente de una larga mesa y sobre la mesa, enfrente de ellos se encontraba un pequeño cartel que decía el nombre de cada uno.

-No tendríamos que hacer esto si no se te hubiese ocurrido la increíble idea del anterior capítulo!-Alih por un momento parecia que queria levantarse de su asiento y ahorcar a Jhu.

-Si, si, si, mira Alih, si hay más gente entonces habrá más ayuda, si hay más ayuda entonces hay posibilidades de que no salgas loca de este sitio-Jhu en ningún momento desvió la mirada en los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Y TU CUANDO USAS GAFAS!-Arthur enseguida cambia de tema llamado la atención a los presentes de que Jhu llevaba unos lentes.

-Ah cierto tu no sabes, pues veras Arthur, yo uso lentes porque estoy media ciega, fin.

-Pero no lo usaste durante el…

-DIJE FIN!-enseguida Jhu interrumpe a Arthur-bueno el primer comentario es especial porque es un ejemplo de mi idiotez-Jhu empezó a apretar el papel que tenía mientras intentaba ocultar su cara en este-es de **Melanie Clark** LO SIENTO PERO EL COMENTARIO SE SUBISTE SE SUBIÓ UNA HORA ANTES DEL CAPÍTULO y-y yo bu-bueno, no estaba viendo en ese momento los reviews y-y yo…

**-aparecen los chicos, con sus ropas normales-**

**Kinky: descuida Jhu, la verdad si te tardaste, pero el capítulo fue genial-le da palmaditas en el hombro-**

**-**Muchas gracias!-Jhu se animó un poco.

**Hazel:-todo renovado- gracias Jhu por tu consejo, pero se supone que nos ambientamos para los capítulos, así que igual no se puede porque en el capítulo 10 todos haremos genderbender-**

-Eeeeh no es obligatorio lo del gender bender en los lectores….además Hazel no seria mas facil pedir que Hei se vuelva mujer-Jhu ignoro la mirada asesina de Hei-Así los dos podrían estar juntos...claro pero si tu lo quieres como es ahora, pueeeees ahi tu-Jhu enseguida volvio su mirada al papel.

**Buttercup:- Truffles por fis perdonameeee-se pone de rodillas y le ruega-hago lo que sea! Por favor!-**

-Oh ahora que lo recuerdo aun no se han levantado los de HTF-Hei miró su muñeca- Y son las….ni dea no tengo reloj.

-Son las 9 am-Alih giro su cabeza hacia Hei-quien va a despertarlos?-Jhu sin dejar de ver el papel aplastó un botón que había en la mesa y de suelo aparecieron dos plataformas uno de las chicas y otro de los chico, todos se encontraban durmiendo, Jhu aplastó otro botón y se escuchó el sonido de una trompeta, despertando a todos.

-CUAL ES SU JODIDO PROBLEMA!-Lammy, Russell, Splendont y Toothy.

-Truffles, Buttercup te pidió perdón, le perdonas?-Alih y los demás anfitriones ignoraron los gritos.

-Meeh-Truffles se mostró neutral

-Eso es un sí o un no?-Jhu por fin quitó su vista del papel para ver curiosas a Truffles.

-Meeh-lo dijo en el mismo tono.

**Freckles: Alih, tal vez Nutty ya se haya entregado a Sniffles, pero pueden formar un trío-voz de alegría- además tendrías mucho material yaoi! Como Hei y Hazel! No crees que es mejor?**

-Hmmmm….-dirigió su mirada hacia Hei.

-A MI NO ME METAN EN ESTO!-Alih ignoró los gritos de Hei y luego le dirigió una mirada a Nutty y luego hacia a Sniffles.

-...Tal vez.

-TRIO!?-grito histérico Sniffles-EN PRIMER LUGAR A MI NO ME GUSTA..

**Bonny: Ay puchis yo quería ver a Slenderman-suena "cinema paradiso" de fondo tocado por Kinky mientras una lagrimita falsa le rueda por la mejilla**(Sniffles:EH PERO NO ME IGNOREN! N/A:Tú a callar! D:)!**-pero igual me agradan los personajes de FNAF :B-saca una caja con pizza-cuando tengan tiempo (y huevos para volver a verse con ellos)se la podrían dar al pollo, que por cierto se llama Chica?**

-De qué hablan-Jhu le dirigió una mirada hacia Hei.

-Tu no estabas, hicieron un reto a Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles y Lumpy a jugar FNAF.

-Ah, yo ya sabía que se llamaba Chica, pero estos idiotas no lo sabía-enseguida escuchó reclamos por parte de Cuddles, Giggles y Toothy.

**Spotty: y nuestros retos son...-Kinky hace un redoble de tambores- 1, que Flippy cante Wrecking Ball y Fliqpy lama un martillo y se columpie desnudo sobre una bola de demolición**

**-**BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Jhu comenzó a reírse como una loca, de reírse tanto la silla se abalanzó hacia atrás causando su caída.

-YO NI LOCO VOY AH HACER ESTO!

-No voy a cantar nada!

-Haaaay, Alih ya sabes que hacer-dijo Jhu en el suelo, Alih aplasto el boton del collar de Fliqpy y enseguida Fliqpy se electrocuto mientras caía rendido al suelo por los somníferos-Hei carga a Fliqpy mientras tu Arthur cuida a los HTF mientras no estamos-Hei acato la orden, arrastró a Fliqpy a un cuarto mientras Jhu le dio también una descarga a Flippy varias veces para que se desmaye, Jhu y Alih arrastraron a Flippy de los pies hacia un cuarto con Hei y Fliqpy.

-Esto va ser incómodo-Arthur miró nervioso a los enojados HTF.

**47 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Y así fue como acabe aqui-hablo un poco aburrido Arthur.

Hei, Alih y Jhu salieron de la sala enojados.

-Y Flippy y Fliqpy?-pregunto preocupada Flaky.

-Los dos murieron y no pudimos hacer el reto-Jhu se lo dijo calmadamente.

**Buttercup: Splendid, sácale un ojo a Splendon't**

-Con gusto-Splendid comenzó acercarse peligrosamente a Splendont.

-Y porque crees que te voy a dejar hacerlo!-Splendont histérico trato de quitarse de encima a Splendid.

-No voy ha dejar que otro reto no se cumpla….al menos no hoy-Jhu después de decirlo aplasta varias veces el botón del collar de Splendont desmayándose-Vaya hoy si que le estamos sacando provecho a los collares...Splendid ya puedes sacarle el ojo a Splendont-Jhu enseguida le ofreció un cuchillo a Splendont.

-No gracias, usaré mis manos-Splendid rechazó el cuchillo para luego acercarse al cuerpo desmayado de Splendont con una sonrisa macabra.

**32 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-Haaaaay que paso..-Splendont se despertó en el suelo, todos -..y-y mi ojo-pregunto asustado Splendont.

-Bueno sobre eso…-Jhu le paso un pequeño espejo enseguida, Splendont horrorizado vio que tenía un parche-ahora puedes hacer cosplay de Russell-dijo un poco divertida Jhu.

-Si lo haces te demandaré-Russell se mostró enojado por la idea de Jhu.

-Pe-pero..y mi ojo!-Splendont ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-O eso, Splendid se quedo tu ojo como trofeo-Alih señaló a Splendid con frasco en sus manos y dentro del frasco se encontraba su ojo.

**Bonny: Hei, bésate con un chico**

-Y ahora yo cambio el reto, Hei besate con Hazel-dijo Jhu.

-QUEEE!?

-Que acaso no puedes, m#ric -Jhu le miró retativamente (N/A: Esos es una palabra?)

-Espera porque a ti te censuran y a nosotros no?-Jhu solo alzo los hombros ante la pregunta de Hei-...lo que dijiste no tiene sentido!-grito enojado Jhu por lo anterior dicho.

-Hei quieras o no lo vas ah hacer-Alih lo dijo mientras tenia una camara en mano.

-Aaaaaag-Hei enfadado agarró a Hazel de la camisa y le dio un beso.

-Haha, esto le va a gustar a las chicas del foro-dijo Alih tomandole una foto.

-Es mi imaginación o eso ya lo has dicho antes-preguntó Jhu, pero nadie le contestó.

**Freckles: Flaky, canta Let it go-le da el vestido de Elsa-**

-Eeeeh?!-dijo asustada Flaky con el vestido en la mano.

-Ya escuchaste muchacha a cantar-Jhu comenzó a empujar a Flaky a los camerinos para que se ponga el vestido.

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Peroooo no quiero salir-gritó Flaky en los camerinos.

-Hay Flaky no te ves tan mal, ademas despues tienes que cantar, salir de ahi es menos vergonzoso que cantar-trató de animarle Jhu.

-Wuaaaaaaa-chillo mas asustada Flaky.

-Eres horrible animando-Alih comenzó aburrirse y desesperarse-aaaaag!-enseguida Alih entrar al camerino y arrastró a Flaky fuera de él-ahora...HAZLO!

-ALIH NO GRITES A FLAKY!-grito enojada Jhu-toma Flaky-Jhu le paso a Flaky un micrófono.

-Pe-pero…..vale-la melodía comenzó a sonar y Flaky se puso mas nerviosa.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone

Here I stand in the light of day

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway

Toda la sala inundó en silencio después de escuchar a Flaky cantar.

-Wow Flaky cantas genial-rompió el silencio Arthur.

-No me esperabas que cantaras tan bien, jaja yo ni siquiera puedo cantar en inglés- le siguió Jhu, Flaky comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-Flaky no cantas nada mal, no tienes que tener vergüenza de tu voz-le elogió Flippy (que ya había vuelto).

-E-eh y-yo, bu-bueno…-Flaky comenzó a tartamudear.

**Kinky: Alih, bésate con Nutty, pero antes...-la encierra en un closet, y le unta nutella en los labios, y luego encierra a Nutty con ella-sólo 7 minutos!-**

**-**Espera que!?-grito sonrojada Alih.

-Wuaaa por que tengo que estar con la bruja….NUTELLA!-el armario comenzó a tambalearse por el movimiento dentro de él.

-O-okey ya a pasado los 7 minutos-Hei se mostró preocupado por el movimiento del armario.

Nutty salió del closet todo feliz mientras que Alih salió temblando.

-A caso estas temblando por el miedo….o por la emoción?-preguntó burlonamente Jhu

-...No lo se..

**Eso es todo, no tengo mucho tiempo. Bye ._./**

**-**Gracias por los reviews **Melanie Clark **te pido perdon de nuevo por hacerlo atrasado, perdón.-Jhu comenzó a desanimarse-bueno ahora tenemos que empezar el casting...Arthur encargate de los pedidos, quieres?-Jhu hizo pasar a alguien, una chica castaña oscura con coleta, una camisa verde y unos jeans oscuros entró a la sala.

-Pe-pe-pero...

-Bien el siguiente review es de **mico-chan16-**interrumpió Alih de nuevo.

**yo: y estoy bien sólita aquí por que al parecer los ''amigos'' míos se fueron sin mi a una pizzeria Y YO LES DI DINERO!, desconsiderados...- suspira aburrida- bueno, y párese que no entendiste la parte de Hei, me encantaría explicártelo pero me da flojera hacerlo xD **

**yo: bueno haré esto rápido y los diré todo yo, algún día me vengare...- aura vengativa **

**RETOS(Elianna) **

**Jhu: emm...come la cosa mas asquerosa de mundo…**

(N/A:Basandome en un video que vi una vez de** DrossRotzank** la comida más asquerosa es…)

Adelante de Jhu pusieron un plato de un feto de pato, la chica la cual entró antes se quedó en shock por un momento-f*ck my life-dijo Jhu viendo el feto enfrente suyo, Jhu ni corta ni perezosa se comió el feto de una mordida, salió corriendo al baño para vomitar, volvio 6 minutos después de eso para seguir con el casting.

**Lih: besa a nutty...(yo: te hago un favor, aprovecha!) **

-Que!?-Nutty enseguida la besa.

-Sus labios saben a nutella-dijo Nutty después de separarse de Alih, Alih solo se quedó con toda la cara sonrojada y en shock.

**Hei: nose...matate**

Hei fastidiado agarró una pistola y apuntó a su cabeza, un poco asustando a la chica pelirrojo que estaban entrevistando.

**Flaky: castra te**

-Pe-pero como?-desde lejos escucho un "solo hazlo" por parte de Alih.

Flaky asustada se castro (?).

**Lammy: mmm...no seas zorra.. **

-YO NO SOY ZORRA!

**Arthur: aguántate sin ponerte celoso de Flaky!(?**

-NO!

**Handy: como lo prometí, besa a Petunia(yo: lol xD ) **

Handy feliz beso a su novia.

**-**Eso más de recompensa parece más castigo-Jhu comenzó a reírse y la chica cual estaban entrevistando también comenzaron a reírse ignorando las miradas matadoras de Petunia y Handy.

**yo: estoy tratando a todos mal, me estoy desahogando plz...**

**VERDADES( ya saben)**

**Alih: que sientes por nutty?**

-Eh bueno yo..bueno creo que me gusta y eso…-hablo un poco sonrojada Alih, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa ya que estaba viendo como la chica que estaban entrevistando golpea a Hei enojada.

-Ohhhh Alih esta mostrando su lado kawaaiiii-Jhu comenzó a burlarse de Alih, por parte de esta recibió una mirada asesina, volviendo a su actitud fría.

**Flaky: tu eres mi única preferida de las chicas HTF, por eso no te hago nada hoy...por ahora... **

**-**Eeeh pues gracias..-Hablo Flaky nerviosa.

-Yo lo dudo...por el anterior reto-hablo Jhu mientras se despedía de la chica.

**Flippy: eres afeminado? **

**-**CLARO QUE NO!

-Oh rapido corre Flippy han descubierto lo maricon que eres JAJAJA-comenzó a burlarse Fliqpy mientra se reía.

-Cabron hijo de puta-susurró enojado Flippy.

**Giggles: no te creo que le seas fiel a Cuddles, para nada…**

-Pero lo soy! Que problema tienen con que yo soy infiel a Cuddles!?-grito enojada Giggles.

-Bueno será porque has salido como con casi todos los chicos de las serie!-grito histérica sorprendiendo al chico pelirrojo estaban entrevistando.

**Splendid: para alegrarte el día, eres mi favorito, a pesar de todas las muertes que as causado...**

**-**Gracias!-hablo felizmente Splendid.

**yo: en verdades no fui tan mala, así que no se quejen- dijo esto molesta- eso es todo adiós...ahora donde esta la trampa para ellos tres? - mirando a otro lado **

**Bye Bye**

-Woow enserio que estabas enojada hoy **mico-chan16 **pero aun asi se te comprendo, gracias por el review!.-grito desde lejos Jhu-bueno Misa Nekomi cuentame un poco mas de ti por favor-dijo mientras hablaba con una chica, pelo largo de color negro con mechas violeta, con orejas y cola de gato negras, ojos azules y la piel muy clara, con una camisa manga corta color blanco y una falda negra.

-Bueno me gusta el yaoi, dulces, gatos, musica, videojuegos, el color azul o violeta-hablo un poco nerviosa Misa

-La respeto-Soltó Alih.

-Misa pareces que eres recomendada por **Yukinya-**Jhu observó el documento de la pelinegra.

-Bueno, el siguiente review es de **Me llaman Is**-Esta vez fue Arthur quien hablo.

***de la nada un auto negro rompe la pared donde todos estan matando a Disco Bear***

***sale una chica de remera blanca con estampa lilais, falda jeans por cima de leggings negros con una fita roja de cinto, cabello naranja con puntas vierdes atado en una cola alta, lleba zapatos coverse y una chaqueta negra por cima***

**Is: nooooooo *mirando a los restos de disco en el auto* ¡el daño mi auto!**

-PORQUE MIERDA DESTRUISTE LA PARED!-grito enojada Alih asustando al chico pelinegro que estaban entrevistando ahora.

**Voz 1: eso es con lo que deberias preouparte menos**

**Voz 2: SOCORRO**

**Is: oh vamos, va ser cool *virase a los demas* hola, me llamo Is**

**Voz 2: NOS SEQUESTRO**

**Is: callate Blue o te meto un cactus donde el sol nunca llega**

**Voz 2: ...**

**Is: mejor, estoy aqui con mis compañeros**

**Voz 1: esta loca**

**Is: Red, Blue y Lord T de Dick Figures!**

**Lord T: *sale del auto* yo veni conducindo *sonrie inocentemente***

-..Eemmmm vale..-dijo un poco nerviosa Jhu mientras intentaba contener a Alih.

**Is: y unos más, mi cast siempre se queda cambiando**

**Blue: ella tranca todos en una habitacion hasta que los necesite...**

**Is: *gasp* no es verdad! Se quedan en playgroung!**

**Blue: guau *sarcasmo***

**Is: vale, pedistes tu *toca un buton y todos lleban choques***

**Blue: *quemado* i will shut up**

-Creo que es mucho peor que nosotros..-hablo un poco asustado Hei.

**Is: entonces, mismo esquema chicos, lord T, empiezes**

**Lord T: yay *feliz* es mi *cambia* PUT* *cambia* turno *sonrie* oh, veamos, Flippy, haz las paces con Fliqpy...**

**-**NUNCA!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

**Is: oh eso fue norm-**

**Lord T: *cambia* Y LUEGO AMBOS MATEN Y TORTUREN A SPLENDONT DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE Y DETALLADAMENTE CON ARTIFICILES USADAS EN GUERRA *rie maniacamente***

**Is: ... Bueno, eso permito ya que no es con Splendid**

Flippy y Fliqpy se miraron cómplicemente, y después observaron a Splendont, Splendont se iba a defender pero cuando lo iba a hacer recibió una descarga por parte de Alih dejando débil por la kritanuez del collar, enseguida Fliqpy le clavó el cuchillo en el hombro, mientras que Flippy con una granada (N/A: Que sacó de la nada *cofcofAlihcofcof*)quitando el seguro se la metió en la boca y murió en la explosión (N/A: Lo siento por que no sea más detallado Lord T, pero no me sentía inspirada para matar en ese momento)

**Red: mi turno ahora! Chicas, BAILE SEXY, con ropas de Maid**

**-**Que?-dijo sorprendida Jhu-pero es lo que más odio en la vida!

-Que cosa bailar o usar vestido?-preguntó burlonamente Hei.

-LOS DOS!

-Es por que enrealidad baila como un pato-Hei a escuchar la declaración de Alih se comenzó a reír.

-Alih eso era un secreto!-chillo Jhu sonrojada por la vergüenza, la nombrada solo alzo los hombros.

-Eeeeh chicas tienen que hacer el reto-les recordó Arthur.

-Si, si, si-dijo Jhu mientras se iba a los camerinos.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS**

Todas las chicas se encontraban en la sala vestida de maids, Jhu, Petunia y Flaky se encontraban sonrojadas por la vergüenza, Alih y Lammy le daban igual y Giggles se encontraba encantada por el vestido.

A todos los chicos casi le dan una diarrea nasal.

-Chi-chicas ahora ti-tienen que bailar-dijo Hei con un chorro de sangre que salía de su nariz.

Las chicas avergonzadas a más no poder comenzaron a bailar menos Jhu.

**Blue: *tose* okay, creo que ahora soy yo**

**Is: nope, soy yo, Flaky es mi tercera favorita (despues de flippy y fliqpy) y les estan dando mucho mal! Flaky, tienes derecho a ir a tu lugar feliz donde mada puede lastimarte por 25 horas... Ahora tu Blue**

**-**Maldita suertuda-susurro Lammy al ver como Jhu la acompañaba a la salida.

**Blue: finalmente... Quiero que todos juegen a slenderman... En vida real**

**Is: ese es bueno.**

**Lord T: MIENTRAS BAILAN POLKA**

**Is: mejor!**

-C#Ñ QUE NO SE BAILAR!-grito Jhu.

**3 HORAS DESPUES**

Todos los de la sala se encontraban perturbados, Splendid se encontraba mojado, Lammy estaba en un rincón echa una bolita mientras susurraba "eso no fue real", Hei se encontraba todo chamuscado, mientras Alih tenía sangre (no suya) en todo su cuerpo.

-Jeje que bueno que lo grabamos todos, eh chicos?-Jhu trato de animar el ambiente, pero como siempre no lo logro. (N:A: Y hay va el tercero que debo para el capítulo 5...genial)

**Red: Lammy, tienes una bomba en manos que va explotar en 60s ¿que haces?**

Lammy seguía en el rincón por lo que no hizo nada al tener la bomba en las manos explotando con ella.

**Blue: Ahora yo condeno a Fliqpy a tener sueños de flippy (unicornios flippy es un brony) y flippy de fliqpy, buena suerte.**

Flippy y Fliqpy enseguida desaparecieron de la sala para volver en unos segundos después, Flippy y Fliqpy con sangre en su ropa.

-ACASO MATASTE A LOS SEÑORES PINGÜINOS!-grito enojado Fliqpy

-PUES SI TU MUNDO ERA UNA MIERDA AFEMINADA, COMO TU!-grito más enojado Fliqpy.

-QUE TE JODAN BASTARDO!-grito Flippy para después abalanzarse a el y empezar golpearlo, comenzado otra pelea.

**Is; *entra au auto otra vez* eso fue todo por hoy, asi que, nos vemos en proxima, pero para encerrar... NUTTY TODO ES HECHO DE DULCES Y CHOCOLATE *cierra el auto y se va matando a mr pickles en camino***

**-**DULCEEEEEES!-gritó mientras comenzaba a perseguir a todos.

-WAAAAAAAA!-Justo en ese momento apareció una pantalla negra volvió apenas un segundo mostrando que tenían heridas de mordeduras.

-ME HAS MENTIDO!-grito enojado Nutty-HE PROBADO A CADA UNO Y NO SABEN A DULCES!

-ME VOY A DORMIR!-grito enojada Jhu mientras salía de la sala.

-Pero si nisiquiera son las 4!-le recordó Alih.

-NO ME IMPORTA!-grito Jhu

-Al menos despídete!-le recordó Hei.

-ADIOS!-dijo mientras salía de la sala.

-Es una idiota-dijeron lo mismo Hei y Alih.

-HOZ ESCUCHE!

**Hola! Buenos/nas dias/tardes/noches hoy vengo a avisaros 3 noticias:**

**primero que lo siento mucho por subirlo tarde pero el colegio me ah mandando muchas pruebas ya que estoy cerca de temporada de examenes, ahora diran "pero todos tenemos colegio!", si lo se pero para mi es diferente, saben porque? PORQUE ESTOY EN UN PAIS EN EL QUE HABLAN HOLANDES y por eso el colegio tambien esta en holades y/o frances.**

**Segundo: Que hasta que se termine la temporada de examenes no podré actualizar el CS, creo que volveré el 14 de diciembre y si no el 21 del mismo mes.**

**Y tercero (****tu madre****): Los nuevos anfitriones que son 3, ya vieron que apareció una chica llamada Misa Nekomi, ella también es anfitriona, pertenece a ****Yukinya, y los otros dos son oc's mios, **** aparecerán en el proximo cap, por eso en ese cap se permite cualquier cosa, repito "CUALQUIER COSA"**

**Y asi me despido**

**Hasta luego!**


End file.
